Tornado & Friends Mainline Adventures Series 2
by DanBarr1704
Summary: T&FMLA is back for a second series, now with more episodes, more characters and more fun! Please review my second set of episodes. Series Finale now up!
1. April Fools Sovereign!

_**Tornado and Friends Mainline Adventures**_

**Tonight - Sovereign breaks the fourth wall, Western Champion's jaw drops and Hogwarts fails to help Olton Hall.**

Episode 25: April Fools Sovereign!

It was a very peaceful morning in Great Britain…well, at least until you hear this phrase.

"April Fools Sovereign!"

"ARRRGH! I'M SO GETTING TIRED OF THESE PRANKS GOING IN!"

Yes, today's the day before April Fools day, the day before Sovereign's least favourite holiday. Every year, Prairie and Tornado would play a number of pranks and tricks. Examples were filling her funnel with sneezing powder…

"A-AA-ACHOO!"

Backing her up into a truck with a whoopee cushion attached meaning when she buffered up to the truck, it would sound like she did a trump. Also they'd paint her face pure pink with light blue spots.

"Hey, narrator, I'll let you know that I'll one day get revenge on those engines!"

Yeah, whatever.

That afternoon, Western Champion was talking to Prairie and Tornado about their pranks on Sovereign.

"Prairie, Tornado, I think you should quit the jokes. Sovereign's getting very tired of them. What did she ever do to you anyway?" he asked them.

"Well for starters, she claimed that tanks engines aren't useful on the mainline." said Prairie hurtfully.

"I now know tank engines are useful on the mainline as Swindon and Pannier previously proved to me." said Tornado, "And also, Sovereign also claimed that I'm too dumb for being young!"

"That still doesn't call for such sick jokes at such an innocent old engine." Western Champion told them sternly.

"She also said diesels were smelly." Prairie added. Western Champion was shocked to here such an insult, his jaw quite literally dropped to the ground. He soon recovered enough to speak.

"You know what, forget about what I just said and let me join you!" he spoke angrily.

Tornado announced, "Welcome to the alliance on getting back on Sovereign what she did to us…err, plan."

Meanwhile, Sovereign was resting outside Derby station. She was coupled up to two coal trucks and an oil tanker wagon. She was in deep thought about what to do with them. Then, it came to her. Just then, Duchess of Sutherland arrived on a passenger service. She noticed Sovereign with the trucks.

"Sovereign, what're you doing?" she asked.

"Well Duchess, I'm preparing the ultimate prank for Prairie and Tornado. They've pulled their last prank on me." replied Sovereign.

"I've heard that Western Champion has also joined them." said Duchess of Sutherland, "And besides, what kind of prank will you pull?"

"Well, I was thinking of laying oil down on the tracks and make them crash into a bunch of coal trucks, that's why I've got these behind me." Sovereign explained, "Haha, what do you think of that?" No response. "Duchess?…Duchess?" Duchess of Sutherland had apparently dozed off for some strange reason so she wasn't really listening to Sovereign explain her plan.

"Huh, what, what, err, err yeah that's, that's nice…err, that's nice. Err…"

"Thank you." said Sovereign, and she puffed away before Duchess of Sutherland could find her words.

That night, Sovereign got to work putting her plan into preparation. On the goods lines at Doncaster station, she placed the coal trucks into a line on one of the sidings. Then, with the oil tanker, she continuously biffed it in order to puncture it. The oil tanker was soon dented and cracked and oil was beginning to leak out of it. This was perfect. This meant Sovereign can now pull it along the rails leading into the siding with the trucks. Now when Prairie and Tornado puff along these tracks tomorrow, they'll slip and slide on the oil, crash into the trucks and will get covered in coal. Sovereign began to giggle manically, this was going to be so perfect.

"I'm a maniac, maniac on the rails. And if this don't work it'll be among the most epic fails." she quietly sang to herself.

The next morning, April Fools day had now arrived. Sovereign was waiting further down the line from the sidings outside Doncaster station. She was waiting for Prairie and Tornado to arrive. Just then, an engine did arrive. However, it was only Duchess of Sutherland and she stopped alongside the black 5.

"Err, Sovereign don't tell me you're still playing your so called prank?" she asked.

"Ah but I am Duchess. Tornado and Prairie have made their final one!" Sovereign replied," Oh, someone's coming." she added when she heard a chuffing sound from behind her. Unfortunately though, the approaching engine wasn't Tornado or Prairie. It was in fact Olton Hall, aka Hogwarts Castle, on her way to work.

"Hi Sovereign." she greeted.

"Oh hi Olton." replied Sovereign. She suddenly realised something. "Olton wait, wait stop!"

"What I, I can't, I have to, whoa, WHOA!" Olton Hall had struck the oil. She tried to slow down but her wheels just slipped and skidded against the oily rails. "Oh help, Hogwarts help me!" she screamed. However, it was all to no avail. She could then see Doncaster station ahead. She sincerely hoped that the points were set to guide her into the sidings. And indeed they were, but Olton Hall wasn't expecting the trucks to be in the way. She applied her brakes but it was too late. She crashed into the coal trucks and came off the rails. Soot from the coal scattered everywhere, ruining Olton Halls maroon paintwork. Olton Hall coughed the soot away.

"Augh, augh, augh. Sovereign, what's going on here?!" she asked furiously.

"Yeah what's going on?" asked a voice. The engines looked over and noticed that Tornado had arrived on a different track to the oil.

"Huh?" cried Sovereign in shock, "What, wait, err Tornado, like, you were supposed to, I mean, I mean err…I'm dead aren't I?"

"Oh yes, you're in more trouble than you think!" spoke the loud booming voice of the Fat Director as the engine were able to see him venture angrily towards them.

All Sovereign could say now was, "Uh oh."

"I'll have a talk with you later Sovereign!" spoke the Fat Director as Sovereign puffed slowly and miserably away, "Olton Hall I'm sorry about what happened to you, I'll send Western Champion to help you."

"Oh thank you sir." Olton Hall sighed with relief, "Err, Duchess can you take my next passenger train for me please?"

"Of course I can." smiled Duchess of Sutherland. Tornado had brought the breakdown crane with her so it could get Olton Hall and her tender onto the two flatbed trucks Tornado had also brought, all under the Fat Directors orders. While Tornado cleared away the undamaged coal trucks, the breakdown crane began lifting Olton Hall off the ground and onto the first flatbed truck. When Olton Hall was resting on the truck, the tender was then raised and carefully placed onto the other flatbed behind Olton Hall. Western Champion then arrived to help. He coupled up to the flatbed truck holding the tender, while Duchess of Sutherland coupled up to the flatbed truck holding Olton Hall. With the Duchess leading, they were soon on their way, carrying Olton Hall towards the works. The Fat Director was watching his engines work and he was pleased with what he was seeing, but one thing was primarily on his mind and it was still making him feel angry.

That evening, the Fat Director found Sovereign resting in a siding further down the line. The black 5 was feeling very miserable about the whole ordeal. When she was met with the Fat Directors furious stare, she spoke fretfully.

"Err, sir I'm really sorry."

"I should think so too! While Olton Hall's being mended, you're gonna have to do her work as well as your own!"

"Yes sir, sorry sir." sighed Sovereign miserably.

"However, thanks to your 'prank', Tornado and Prairie will stop pulling pranks on you forevermore, for they now know what you can do." the Fat Director added, "And for that, you'll receive a new coat of paint." Sovereign was very surprised upon hearing this.

"Oh, err, thank you sir, very obliged." she said beginning to cheer up.

3…2…1…

"WHAT?!" Sovereign screamed that evening after she found out that instead of being repainted black, she'd been painted the same look and colours that Tornado and Prairie painted her through their pranks, pure pink with light blue spots.

"April Fools, hahahahaha!" the Fat Director laughed.

"Err yeah, pranks on me, la-di-dah!"

**And that's the first episode of the new series done! This episode's inspired by YouTube member **_**'missoliverandblossom'**_** and his T&F Episode 4 **_**'James and April Fools Day'**_**. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review and I request criticism. And on that bombshell, it's time to end, thanks very much for reading, goodnight!**


	2. Sovereign Redeems Herself

_**Tornado and Friends Mainline Adventures**_

**Tonight - Hawksworth laughs off an insult, yet another new Black 5 character's introduced and an A4 pushes some trucks.**

Episode 26: Sovereign Redeems Herself

The Fat Director had changed his mind about Sovereign's punishment.

"You know what Sovereign, I've come up with a better idea to punish you." he told her, "Instead of having you do double work, I'm gonna have you do no work at all!" He'd decided to sentence Sovereign into an old shed and stay there until she'd learnt to behave. As the other engines happily worked hard, Sovereign was left along in this old shed, seemingly in the middle of nowhere. Several days had passed now and the Black 5 was still feeling very miserable. She hadn't been allowed out to push coaches or trucks in the yard.

"Oh dear." she thought, "I shall have to stay in this old shed for always, and no one will see my black paint again. I mean, just look back to everything I've done over the past few months. I went too fast and made a hole in my coaches that had to be fixed with a passengers bootlace of all things, I've crashed into some tar wagons and I played a prank on the wrong engine. I've been such an idiot." Poor Sovereign began to cry. At last, the Fat Director arrived.

"I see that you're sorry Sovereign." he said, "I hope now that you'll be a better engine. You've given me a lot of trouble. People are laughing over this and I don't like that at all!"

"I'm really sorry sir." said Sovereign sadly, "I'll try hard to behave."

"That's a good engine." smiled the Fat Director, "I want you to pull some trucks for me." Sovereign was delighted and she puffed away.

In the yards, Sovereign watched as Hawksworth shunted her trucks into position. When Hawksworth was finished, he puffed over to Sovereign.

"Here're your trucks Sovereign." he said, "How you got some bootlaces ready?"

"Oh go away you big poof!" huffed Sovereign. Hawksworth didn't seem to mind the insult though, he just raced away laughing. Sovereign soon calmed down as reversed onto the trucks.

"Oh, oh, oh!" cried the trucks, "We want a proper engine, not a black monster!" Sovereign deemed that to be racist, but said nothing, took no notice and started just as soon as the guard was ready.

"Come along, come along." she puffed.

"We won't, we won't!" screamed the trucks. Sovereign didn't care though as she pulled the screeching trucks sternly away. The trucks would do their best to make Sovereign give up, but she still kept on going. Sometimes the trucks brakes would slip on. Other times their axles would run hot and each time the train had to be stopped so the troubles could be put right. And after each time, Sovereign would start again, determined not to let the trucks beat her.

"Give up, give up, you can't pull us, you can't, you can't!" called the trucks.

"I can and I will, I can and I will." puffed Sovereign. Slowly but surely, she pulled them along the line. At last, they saw the fearsome Lickey Incline.

"Look out for trouble Sovereign." warned her driver, "We'll go fast and get them up before they know it. Don't let them stop you." So Sovereign went faster and soon they were half way up.

"I'm doing it, I'm doing it." she panted, "Will the top never come?" Suddenly, they felt a jerk. Everything seemed to be much easier now.

"I've done it, I've done it!" Sovereign puffed, "Hurray, it's easy now!" However, after looking back and realising what had happened, her driver shut off steam.

"They've done it again." he said, "We've left our tail behind, look." And he was right. The last few trucks were rolling backwards down the incline, the coupling had snapped. The guard though managed to stop them at the bottom of the incline. He then got out of the brake van and used his red flag to warn approaching engines. He then spotted an approaching engine. It turned out to be Sovereign's brother, no.44932 **(who we shall name Solaris)**. Solaris noticed the red flag and stopped behind the trucks.

"That's why it was easy." said Sovereign as she backed the other trucks carefully down the incline, "What silly things trucks are, they might've been an accident." The trucks were soon coupled up again.

"Shall I help you sister Sovereign?" called Solaris.

"Err no thank you brother Solaris." answered Sovereign as she whistled away, "I'll pull them myself."

"Good, don't let them beat you. You're doing well." whistled Solaris as Sovereign slowly struggled up the incline.

"I can do it, I can do it." she puffed. She pulled and puffed as hard as she could. Until at last…

"I've done it, I've done it!" she panted. Her driver then closed the regulator and let the combined weight of the trucks gently push Sovereign down the other side of the incline. Sovereign blew her whistle delightfully as she continued on her journey.

They soon reached their destination safely. Sovereign was resting in the yard when Solaris pulled up.

"POOP-POOP!" he whistled. Just then, Sovereign spotted something. A familiar figure had stepped out of Solaris' cab as was making his way to in front of her. It was the Fat Director.

"Oh dear, what'll he say?" Sovereign asked herself worryingly. However, the Fat Director was smiling.

"I was onboard Solaris today and I saw everything." he said as Solaris began to puff away, "You've made some of our most troublesome trucks behave. After that, I'm never going to repaint you from black to green like I previously said." Sovereign was delighted.

However that night, it was as though she came crashing back down to Earth with a bump. She was sharing the yard with Sir Nigel Gresley, Gauge O Guild and Swindon. Although the Fat Director was beginning to think well of Sovereign, while Swindon was fast asleep, the other two would talk of nothing but bootlaces.

"Remember the time one had to be used to get you out of trouble Sovereign?" the duo would tease. Sovereign would try to get her own back, simply by telling them to shut up, they wouldn't listen though.

"You talk to much you know Sovereign." said Sir Nigel Gresley, "A fine strong engine like me has something to talk about because I've pulled expresses for years and have never once lost my way. I seem to know the right line by instinct. Every wise engine knows of course that the signalman works the points to make engines run on the right lines." However, Sir Nigel Gresley was so proud that he'd forgotten.

"Wake up Sovereign." said Sir Nigel Gresley next morning, "It's nearly time for my express. What're you doing, odd jobs? Oh well, we all have to begin somewhere don't we? Run along now and get my coaches, don't be late." So Sovereign left the yard to fetch Sir Nigel Gresley's coaches, much to the disapproval of Swindon.

"Why does it have to be Sovereign fetching Sir Nigel's coaches?" he asked Gauge O Guild, "Why can't I do it?"

"Forget it Swindon." replied Gauge O Guild, "Sir Nigel firmly believes that LNER A4s like him don't shunt." Meanwhile, Sovereign had collected Sir Nigel Gresley's coaches and was reversing them into Kensington Olympia station with Sir Nigel Gresley himself watching. The coaches were all shining with lovely new red paint. Sovereign was careful not to bump them and they followed her smoothly into the station, singing happily.

"We're going away, we're going away."

"I wish I was going with you." said Sovereign, "I should love to pull an express and go flying along the line because its been a good while since I last did that." With the coaches in position along the platform, Sovereign was uncoupled and she then puffed out of the way. Sir Nigel Gresley, with much noise and blowing of steam, got ready to back on to the train. He puffed forward and changed tracks. He then reversed to the coaches and was soon coupled up to them. The Fat Director was onboard the train along with other important people and as the guard had blown his whistle, Sir Nigel Gresley started.

"Look at me now, look at me now." he puffed as the coaches glided behind him.

"POOP-POOP-POOP-POOP-POOP!" they said, "Goodbye old Sovereign, see you tomorrow!" Sovereign watched the train disappear and then went back to work. She pushed some trucks into their proper sidings and then went to fetch some coaches for another train. Sovereign had just brought the coaches to the platform when he heard a mournful noise. In Kensington Olympia station, Sovereign surprisingly watched as she spotted Sir Nigel Gresley trying to sidle into the station without being noticed.

"Hello Sir Nigel, is it tomorrow?" asked Sovereign. Sir Nigel Gresley didn't answer, he just let off steam feebly.

"Did you lose your way Sir Nigel?" asked Sovereign.

"No, it was lost for me." replied Sir Nigel Gresley, "I was switched from the mainline onto the loop, I had to go all round and back again."

"Perhaps it was instinct." said Sovereign. Meanwhile, all the passengers hurried to the booking office.

"We want our money back!" they all shouted. The Fat Director realised the commotion and knew how to deal with the situation. He climbed onto a luggage trolley and blew a guards whistle, so loudly that all the passengers were silenced immediately and they all stopped to look at him. Then he promised them a new train at once. He ordered Sir Nigel Gresley to be taken off the train and he then walked over to Sovereign.

"Sir Nigel Gresley can't do it." he said, "Will you do it for us Sovereign?"

"Yes sir, I'll try." replied Sovereign excitedly. With Sir Nigel Gresley gone, Sovereign changed tracks and was reversing towards the coaches. She was soon coupled on and all the passengers were back onboard.

"Do your best Sovereign." called the Fat Director from one of the coaches.

"Come along, come along." puffed Sovereign as she whistled out of the station.

"You're pulling us well, you're pulling us well." sang the coaches. Sovereign was soon puffing merrily along some beautiful countryside, through numerous stations where countless steam enthusiasts were waiting and wanting to get a snapshot of her, along roads and rivers, crossing over bridges and through dark tunnels. The passengers were all enjoying themselves and were cheering happily. They soon reached the final station. Everyone said thank you to Sovereign and the Fat Director was very impressed.

"Well done Sovereign." he said, "Would you like to pull expresses like this more often?"

"Yes please sir!" smiled Sovereign as she whistled and spun her eyes delightfully.

The next day when Sovereign came into Kensington Olympia station, to her surprise and amusement, she found Sir Nigel Gresley pushing trucks. He didn't seem to mind this though.

"I like some quiet work for a change." he said, "I'm teaching these trucks manners." he then turned his attention to Sovereign, "You did well with those coaches I hear. Good, we'll show them." And he gave his trucks a bump. Sovereign and Sir Nigel Gresley are now good friends. Sovereign sometimes takes expresses for Sir Nigel Gresley when he needs a rest. Sir Nigel Gresley never spoke about bootlaces again and they're both quite agreed on the subject of trucks.

**And that's episode 2 of series 2 done! Hope you enjoyed my combination of TTTE episodes **_**'Troublesome Trucks'**_** and **_**'James and the Express'**_**. A huge thanks goes to **_**'DJ Scales'**_** for giving me the idea and coming up with the name Solaris for no.44932. Please review and I request criticism. And on that bombshell, it's time to end, thanks so much for reading, goodnight!**


	3. The Calamity of Pocket Rocket

_**Tornado and Friends Mainline Adventures**_

**Tonight - a new character complains a few weeks after receiving her certificate, Solaris makes a tempting offer and Pannier gets an unexpected surprise.**

Episode 27: The Calamity of Pocket Rocket

BR Standard Class 4 2-6-0 no.76079 _'Pocket Rocket'_ has been working on the North Yorkshire Moors railway for the past few years and she had grown to enjoy and love it with all the sights to look at and her new friends to talk to. However, she was soon beginning to get pretty bored of seeing the same sights over and over again. Problem was that she was a mainline registered engine and she couldn't actually go on the mainline until she received her certificate. Pocket Rocket had been waiting ages for her certificate and it still hadn't arrived.

"I'm among the mainline registered engines and I've undergone all the tests, so why's it taking so long for me to receive my certificate?!" she complained.

"All in due time Pocket Rocket." her driver would usually reply. However, months had passed now and STILL Pocket Rocket wasn't actually working on the mainline…until now.

One lovely sunny morning, Pocket Rocket was wondering why her driver and fireman hadn't arrived for work. After a few hours of waiting, they finally turned up. Pocket Rocket just snorted upon the sight of them though, her mood really hadn't changed for the better.

"I'm tired of constantly looking at the same sights over and over again." she huffed, "I want to see the world."

"Well on that basis Pocket Rocket, we're pleased to report that your time has come." smiled the driver. Pocket Rocket eyed them suspiciously.

"Yes, you see the reason we've been gone for a long time's because we've received this." said the fireman as he revealed something he was hiding behind him and showed it to Pocket Rocket. Pocket Rocket was surprised and delighted, it was her mainline certificate, it had finally arrived.

"At last!" she cried happily. Her driver and fireman laughed as they hopped into the cab.

"Lets get going, the Fat Director needs us." said the fireman as he stoked the fire. Pocket Rocket blew her whistle and set off excitedly, she was finally going to run on the mainline, though she was going to miss the North Yorkshire Moors railway, especially all the friends that she'd made during her time there.

When she arrived on the mainline, the Fat Director had ordered her to help out with the arrangements of the coaches because they always seemed to be in the wrong place **(though that could have something to do with the other engines being too lazy to fetch the coaches themselves)**. Despite this, thanks to Pocket Rocket, passenger services were all running on time and she felt mighty proud of her efforts. However, after a few weeks, Pocket Rocket was starting to grow tired of this work and began complaining about wanting a long distance run to properly stretch her wheels, whether it was with passengers of trucks. One night though, her chance came as Solaris came to see her. Solaris was a kind old engine and he felt sorry for Pocket Rocket.

"You know Pocket Rocket, I've got some trucks to take tomorrow." he told her, "If you take them instead of me, I'll arrange the coaches for you."

"You mean it Solaris?" asked Pocket Rocket.

"Of course, it's no problem." replied Solaris.

"Oh thank you so much, that'll be a nice change." smiled Pocket Rocket.

Next morning, Pocket Rocket and Solaris asked the drivers about the job swap, and when they said yes in agreement, Pocket Rocket, with a brief and excited spin of her eyes, went off happily to find Solaris' trucks. Now as all of you readers should know by now, trucks are silly and noisy. They talk a lot and don't attend to what they're doing, and of course, they play tricks on an engine who's not used to them. Solaris knew all about trucks, he warned Pocket Rocket to be careful but Pocket Rocket was too excited to listen. Pocket Rocket found the trucks in the yard. Pannier was already there having shunted the trucks into position. He was very surprised when he saw Pocket Rocket reversing towards the trucks.

"Pocket Rocket? What're you doing here?" he asked as Pocket Rocket buffered up to the trucks, "Wasn't Solaris supposed to be hauling this goods train?"

"Solaris and I have swapped jobs." explained Pocket Rocket, "So he's arranging coaches while I'm hauling his goods train." Understanding this, Pannier whistled out of the yard en route to his next job. The shunter fastened the coupling and when the signal dropped, Pocket Rocket was ready. The guard blew his whistle and stepped into the brake van.

"PEEP-PEEP!" answered Pocket Rocket and started off. However, the trucks weren't ready.

"Oh, oh, oh!" they screamed, "Wait Pocket Rocket, wait!" Pocket Rocket wouldn't wait though.

"Come on, come on!" she puffed.

"Alright, alright don't fuss, alright don't fuss." grumbled the trucks and they exited the yard.

Pocket Rocket was puffing happily along the line. She finally had the opportunity to give her wheels a good, long stretch on this long run and she didn't mind that it was with trucks, she was happy. As she puffed along the line through some beautiful countryside, she began going faster and faster.

"WEE!" she whistled as she rushed in and out of White Ball tunnel, "You now know why I'm known as the 'Pocket Rocket'!" She rounded a bend and towards a seemingly empty station. Pocket Rocket didn't mind the empty station though, she was too busy having fun to care.

"Hurry, hurry!" she called. She was feeling very pleased with herself. However, the trucks were growing crosser and crosser.

At last, Pocket Rocket began to slow down as she came towards the steep Wellington Bank. Pocket Rocket puffed and pulled as hard as she could as she climbed up the bank. The trucks were heavy but Pocket Rocket was soon half way up.

"Steady now, steady." warned the driver as they began to reach the top. When they reached to top, the driver began to put on the brakes.

"We're stopping, we're stopping!" called Pocket Rocket. And she came to a stop at the top of the bank.

"No, no, no, no!" answered the trucks bumping into each other, "Go on, go on!" Before the driver could stop them, they'd pushed Pocket Rocket down the bank and were rattling and laughing behind them. Poor Pocket Rocket was trying hard to stop them from making her go too fast.

"Stop pushing, stop pushing!" she hissed. However, the trucks took no notice.

"Go on, go on!" they giggled in their silly way. Pocket Rocket had her brakes hard on but they were absolutely useless against the surging trucks. Pocket Rocket raced helplessly over a bridge, round a bend and she then spotted something in the distance.

"There's a station, oh dear, what shall I do?!" she cried. She rattled straight through the station and swerved into the goods yard. Pocket Rocket shut her eyes. "I must stop!" She could finally feel herself beginning to slow down. She then felt something press against her buffers which brought her to a stop as the trucks gave her one final bump. When Pocket Rocket opened her eyes, she saw that she had stopped just in front of a set of buffers.

"Phew!" Pocket Rocket sighed with relief, "Thank goodness that's over." Well, the runaway was over, but the troubles weren't over for Pocket Rocket because there watching her from the station platform was the Fat Director. He walked off the platform and made his way over to a worried looking Pocket Rocket.

"What're you doing here Pocket Rocket?" he asked her as Tornado whistled past them on a passenger service.

"I brought Solaris' trucks." Pocket Rocket answered sadly.

"Why did you come so fast?" asked the Fat Director.

"I didn't mean to, I was pushed." exclaimed Pocket Rocket.

"In that case, you've still got a lot to learn about trucks Pocket Rocket." said the Fat Director sternly, "After pushing them about here for a few weeks, you'll know almost as much about them as Solaris. Only then will you be a really useful engine." Understanding this, with a sad whistle, Pocket Rocket slowly began to reverse away, pushing the trucks out of the goods yard. She knew that she was never going to hear the end of this.

**And that's episode 3 of series 2 done! Hope you enjoyed my parody of TTTE episode **_**'Thomas and the Trucks'**_**. A huge thanks goes to **_**'DJ Scales'**_** for the idea. Please review, I request criticism and I apologise if it's a bit short. And on that bombshell, it's time to end, thanks very much for reading, goodnight!**


	4. Don't Scrap, Please!

_**Tornado and Friends Mainline Adventures**_

**Tonight - Sherwood Forester gets turned on a turntable, Tornado's being cheeky again and a scrap-bound traction engine tells us her story.**

Episode 28: Don't Scrap, Please!

The Fat Director works all of his engines as hard as possible, and they're all very proud when he calls them really useful. It was a bright and sunny morning and Sherwood Forester was at Churston and being turned on the turntable that was positioned outside the station. When Sherwood Forester arrived at Churston, no engines were around. However, when she was turned and facing the station, she could see that Tornado had now entered the station on a passenger service.

"Hi Sherwood Forester." smiled Tornado.

"Hi Tornado." Sherwood Forester called back as she puffed off the turntable and alongside the LNER A1, "Hey Tornado, guess what, I'm going to the scrap yard today."

"What, already? You're not that old!" replied Tornado cheekily.

"Don't be cheeky Tornado." smiled Sherwood Forester, "I'm not going to the scrap yard to be cut up, I'm going there because I've got some scrap to collect and deliver to the steelworks."

"Well I'd take care if I were you because you never know what might happen in those scrap yards." warned Tornado through a cheeky smirk. Sherwood Forester just smiled, whistled and puffed away, she knew that Tornado was only teasing, besides the scrap yards would never cut up a really useful engine like her and Tornado anyway…well in all honesty why would they want to cut up Tornado if she's still only a young engine. With all those thoughts erased from her mind, Sherwood Forester puffed along the tracks light engine, stopping at red signals and whistling through level crossings and stations, en route to finding some empty trucks to take with her to the scrap yard.

The scrap yard was full of rusty old parts and machinery. They're broken into pieces, loaded into trucks and Sherwood Forester would then haul them to the steelworks where they're melted down and used again. Today though there was a surprise waiting for Sherwood Forester in the scrap yard. When she arrived with her empty trucks, she came across what looked like a traction engine parked alongside the track. She puffed forward to get a closer look. And as it turned out, it WAS a traction engine, and a very miserable looking traction engine at that, no wonder the paintwork was almost completely torn and worn off.

"Hello." smiled Sherwood Forester, "You don't look all broken and rusty. What's something like you doing here?"

"I'm Amara and the manager of this scrap yard has decided that I'm going to be broken up next week."

"Oh that's such a shame." sympathised Sherwood Forester.

"My driver says I only need some paint, polish and oil to be as good as new, but my master says I'm nothing but old fashioned."

Sherwood Forester snorted. "People say steam engines like me are old fashioned but I just don't care." she said, "The Fat Director would always say that I'm a really useful engine. What work did you do?"

"My master would send us from farm to farm. We threshed corn, hauled logs and did all kinds of other work. The children were always delighted to see us." Amara shut her eyes in remembrance, "Oh yes, I like children." With Sherwood Forester's trucks loaded with scrap, the black 5 set off for the steelworks. She was still feeling very sorry for Amara.

"Broken up, what a shame, broken up, what a shame. I must help Amara, I must!" she said determined. She thought of every single one of her friends who liked engines. However, oddly enough, when asked, unfortunately not one of them would have enough room for a traction engine at their respective homes.

"It's a shame, it's a shame!" Sherwood Forester hissed as she approached a seemingly empty station. Then…

"POOP-POOP! Why didn't I think of him before?!" There, on the station platform was the very person. Sherwood Forester stopped alongside the platform and her footplate crew departed from her cab to talk to the man who had his two sons standing next to him.

"Hello Sherwood Forester. My, you do look upset. What's the matter with your dear engine driver?" the man asked.

"It has nothing to do with Sherwood Forester, its because there's a traction engine in the scrap yard vicar and she's going to be broken up next week." explained the driver, "John Pole said that he'd never drove a better engine."

"Oh please do save her sir." pleaded Sherwood Forester, "She's capable of sawing wood and giving children rides."

"We'll, we're just going to have to see won't we?" replied the vicar with a smile.

John Pole came to see Amara on Saturday.

"The reverend's coming to see you later today Amara." he told her, "And there's the possibility that he's gonna want to buy you."

Amara gasped excitedly. "Really? Do you honestly think he'll want to buy me?" she asked hopefully.

"Oh I'm sure he'll want to buy you once I've lit up your fire and given you a good wash down." answered John Pole. The vicar and his two sons arrived that evening. By that time, John Pole had already worked his magic on Amara. She was now wearing a new shade of dark green paint which sparkled against the bright sunlight and her wheels were now twinkling in its new shade of red. Amara hadn't felt so happy for months. She chauffeured about the yard, firstly rolling forwards and doing so seemingly without any problems.

"Show your faces Amara." said the vicar.

Now, Amara was rolling again, this time going backwards. And again, seemingly doing so without any mishaps. Eventually, all of the tests were undertaken and the vicar had gone into the scrap yard managers office to hold a meeting in the hope of completing a deal to buy Amara. With every passing minute, Amara was getting more and more excited and also more and more impatient. She'd ask John Pole about how much longer the vicar will be and John Pole would have to calm her down every time. At last, the vicar emerged from the office and John Pole went over to greet him. He noticed the vicar was holding a piece of paper and he had a big smile on his face.

"I've got him cheep John, cheep!" cheered the vicar. John Pole was thrilled as they raced over to tell Amara.

"Did you hear that Amara?!" cried John Pole, "The reverend's saved you and you'll live at the vicarage now!"

"PEEP-PEEP!" whistled Amara delightfully, she was very excited that she was now going to have a new home.

Now, Amara's new home's in the Vicarage Orchard and she would meet and greet so many different engines, most notably Sherwood Forester, everyday. Her paint's spotless and her brass shines like gold. Amara likes her new found work, however if she had to choose her happiest day of all, it would have to be the church fair because with a wooden seat bolted to her bunker, she'd chauffer around the orchard giving rides to children. And for a long time afterwards, if you ever saw her in her new shed before she would fall asleep, you'll see her shut her eyes and sigh merrily in remembrance.

"I like children." she'd always whisper happily as she would fall into a peaceful slumber.

**And that's episode 4 of series 2 done! Hope you enjoyed my parody of TTTE episode **_**'Saved From Scrap'**_**. A huge thanks goes to **_**'DJ Scales'**_** for giving me the idea and coming up with the name Amara. Please review, I request criticism and I apologise if it's a bit short. And on that bombshell, it's time to end, thanks very much for reading, goodnight!**


	5. A New Friend for Tornado

_**Tornado and Friends Mainline Adventures**_

**Tonight - Amara goes on a train ride, one of Tornado's passenger services gets terminated and a couple of coaches actually speak.**

Episode 29: A New Friend for Tornado

Amara the Traction Engine was loving her new-found lease of life over at the Vicarage Orchard. She would always meet and greet all the engines that would pass by her, especially Sherwood Forester, the engine who helped save her from scrap. Unfortunately nowadays, Amara hasn't been seeing much of Sherwood Forester lately because the LMS Black 5 had sadly broken down. So now Amara was seeing the second most engine times behind Sherwood Forester that would pass the orchard, which was Tangmere, and although Amara had no problem with this because she and Tangmere had managed to get on rather well, it wasn't that that she was fretting about. Even though Tangmere would visit Amara everyday since Sherwood Forester's breakdown, Amara felt that she just didn't have enough work to do. One rather cloudy morning, thankfully though with no threat of rain though there was still a gentle breeze of wind, Tangmere visited Amara as normal. She had a long flatbed truck behind her and a brake van full of workmen coupled behind that. Today though was going to be the day that Amara was going to let out her feelings to Tangmere.

"Oh Tangmere, I really do like to keep busy all the time." Amara sighed, "And I also really do like company, especially when it's children's company."

"Cheer up Amara." smiled Tangmere, "Cause I've got some great news for you on that particular topic you just mentioned. If you're wondering why I've got this long flatbed truck behind me, well the Fat Director has work for you at his new harbour, so I'm going to take you to meet Tornado today."

"Oh!" exclaimed Amara happily, "A harbour, the seaside, children, that would be lovely!" The workmen from the brake van behind the flatbed truck had uncoupled it and with all their strength and might pushed the brake van out of the way. They then fetched two long pieces of wood from the brake van and perched them against the back of the flatbed truck. Then they removed the fence that separated the orchard from the tracks so they could bring Amara behind the flatbed truck. With Amara in position, she slowly, carefully made her way up the two pieces of wood, which were able to hold her weight, and was soon resting on the flatbed truck. With the wood placed back into the brake van and with it now coupled up to the flatbed truck with the workmen inside the brake van, Tangmere was ready to go. With a long blow of her whistle, she puffed happily away. Tangmere hauled Amara along the rails, through stations and across countryside en route to the arranged meeting point with Tornado.

In fact, on the subject of Tornado, she was running late that afternoon because of problematic signals. The Fat Director though wasn't angry about it because he knew that these such things do tend to happen from time to time. He alerted Tornado's footplate crew that their passenger service was going to be terminated at the next station and from their, the Fat Director had also told them to pick up a very important load from that station. While en route to the next station, Tornado was lost in thought about what sort of load the Fat Director was talking about. Well, she soon found out when she entered Nuneaton station. As she stopped alongside the outside platform and was uncoupled from her coaches, she noticed Tangmere and Amara parked in the siding next to her.

"Hello Tornado." said Tangmere, "This' Amara, a friend of mine. She's a traction engine." Tornado eyed the newcomer doubtfully.

"A what engine?" she asked.

"A traction engine." explained Amara, "I run of roads instead of rails. Can you take me to the harbour please? The Fat Director has got a job for me."

"Yes, of course." replied Tornado but she was still puzzled. Tornado changed tracks and was soon coupled up to Amara's truck, ready to start their journey. Tangmere whistled them off as Tornado puffed away, whistling goodbye to Tangmere in return. As Tornado chuffed along the line, Amara was happy that she now had a different job to do and she was keen to share her thoughts with Tornado.

"Hey Tornado, I'm really glad that the Fat Director needs me." Amara called, "I don't have enough to do sometimes you know. I can even work anywhere, for example on farms, in scrap yards, even in harbours."

"But you don't run on rails." puffed Tornado.

"I'm a traction engine and I don't need rails to be useful." replied Amara, "You wait and see."

When they reached the harbour, they found absolutely everything in nothing but pure confusion. Trucks had been derailed and were blocking the line and stone slabs lay everywhere. The workmen were delighted when they saw Tornado bring Amara to the scene.

"It's a good thing that Sherwood Forester's brother Alderman A E Draper brought those metal filings to us earlier to make the harbour wharf firmer and safer." said Tornado's driver as Tornado was uncoupled, "They really were essential. As for you Amara, the workmen need you to help drag all of this mess away."

"Just the sort of job I like." replied Amara as Tornado puffed away, "Now you'll see Tornado, I'll soon show you what a traction engine can do." Amara was as good as her word. She dragged the filings clear with chains and towed then into position.

"Who needs rails." she muttered cheerily to herself as she chugged along the harbour. Later she was going over the level crossing next to the harbour station. Just as she crossed, Tornado arrived on a different passenger service and thankfully, this one was running on time. After seeing Amara in action, Tornado was most impressed.

"Now I understand how useful a traction engine can be." she smiled. Her coaches were full of children. Amara gave them all rides along the harbour and she enjoyed this best of all, especially as she would hear all the children clapping and cheering for her. Tornado was watching and she was happy to see that some of her younger passengers were having fun. Even the coaches were impressed.

"She's very kind." said one.

"She reminds me of Tornado." added another. Of course when all the children were finished riding on Amara, they'd return to Tornado under the supervision of their parents and Tornado would take them home, happy in the knowledge about how useful traction engines really were.

Later that afternoon though, Amara's work at the harbour was done. It was time for the traction engine to go and everyone was feeling very sorry. Tornado had finished her passenger work for the day and had come back to the harbour in order to collect Amara, who was waiting for her while resting readily on the flatbed truck. With Tornado coupled up, she whistled goodbye to the workmen and set off with Amara in tow. All the workmen waved farewell to Amara, who was very disappointed about leaving this incredible place. All the workmen continued to wave until Tornado and Amara were completely out of sight. When they arrived back at the Vicarage Orchard, Amara was unloaded from the flatbed truck and her big wheels were soon back on soft grass. However, she was very upset. In fact, a small tear began to come to her eye. Tornado didn't like the sight of this so she pretended she couldn't see this. She whistled gaily to Amara in an attempt to cheer up the traction engine and it seemed to work slightly because Amara was able to manage a small weak smile.

"Aww don't cry Amara, I'll come and see you if I can." Tornado promised, "The vicar will look after you and there's plenty of work for you now right here at the orchard. However, the workmen might be needing your assistance again at the harbour someday. And whenever they do need your help, they promised that it's gonna be me to take you there."

"Oh that would be wonderful Tornado." smiled Amara as the tears disappeared almost immediately.

That evening, while watching the sun setting behind the clouds, Amara stood in remembrance. Her new friend Tornado, the harbour, and most of all, the children. Today was definitely a memorable day for her. Then, she went happily into a peaceful slumber in her shed at the bottom of the orchard.

**And that's episode 5 of series 2 done! Hope you enjoyed my parody of TTTE episode **_**'Thomas and Trevor'**_**. A huge thanks goes to **_**'DJ Scales' **_**for giving me the idea. Please review, I request criticism and I apologise if it's a bit short. And on that bombshell, it's time to end, thanks very much for reading, goodnight!**


	6. The Great Escape

_**Tornado and Friends Mainline Adventures**_

**Tonight - the sole-surviving LNER B1's get together, a foreman creates an intervention and the Fat Director mysteriously appears behind some engines.**

Episode 30: The Great Escape

The Fat Director had recently announced that he'd managed to strike a deal with a billionaire owner of an overseas oil company which promised to deliver tons of oil over to Great Britain for the Fat Directors diesel engines. The steam engines as well as the diesel engines were delighted at this news, especially the steamies because it meant that they could now receive some much needed help on the extra workloads. Unfortunately though, there was still a problem. All the shunting diesels were constantly breaking down and were proving to be very unreliable. The Fat Director was left feeling very angry about this because his tank engines, Swindon, Pannier, Hawksworth and Prairie, really needed some help with the extra shunting work. What the Fat Director needed was not only a shunting diesel or two, but one that was also reliable. His chance though came sooner than he would've expected.

One morning, Amara was in the yards talking to Mayflower about her adventures of the past two episodes when Mayflower's brother no.61264 **(who we shall name Thompson)** steamed by. He was pulling a train of empty coal trucks.

"Come on Mayflower!" Thompson called impatiently to his sister, "Stop gossiping in the sun when there's work to be done!" Mayflower watched her brother steam away into the distance, she was cross.

"Has he always been like this?" asked Amara.

"Ever since my brother received his mainline certificate, yes." answered Mayflower crossly, "Thompson really doesn't like the sight of engines not working."

The two LNER B1's met up at the coal yards that afternoon.

"Amara and I have grown to be good friends." Mayflower told her brother, "And since we're the only preserved LNER B1's, we actually have something in common with her too you know Thompson."

"Oh really?" quizzed Thompson, "And what would that be?"

"Scrap" answered Mayflower quietly.

Thompson gasped. "Don't mention that word! It makes my wheels wobble!"

"It does the same to Amara." replied Mayflower, "She was being sent to the scrap yard but the vicar and Sherwood Forester saved her, and now she's really useful again. Even so, the Fat Director certainly does need a reliable shunting diesel or two to help the tank engines with the extra shunting work they've been receiving lately."

"Indeed he does Mayflower my sister, and quickly." sighed Thompson.

That night, Thompson was still working. He'd taken a midnight goods train to a station at a far away part of the country where all that can be seen, as well as the buildings, were diesels just lurking about the place. Thompson had dropped off the trucks and was just reversing, getting ready for his return journey, when…

"Pssst!"

"What was that?" Thompson wondered, "It kind of sounded like an engine."

The "Pssst!" came again.

"Who's there?" asked Thompson. A whisper came.

"Are you a Fat Director's engine?"

"Yes indeed I am, and I'm proud of it."

"Oh thank goodness. I'm Korra, a Class 11 shunting diesel. And behind me's Claire, a Class 12 shunting diesel."

"Hi." said Claire.

"We've run out of diesel oil and have no more power." added Korra.

"But what're you two doing here?" asked Thompson.

"We're here because we're…" Korra paused, "…escaping."

"From what?" asked Thompson.

"Scrap." answered Korra. Thompson shivered as his eyes briefly shuddered up and down. Then, he remembered the story his sister Mayflower told him about Sherwood Forester saving Amara. He can go one better than that on this occasion.

"I'll be glad to help you both." he said, "It'll have to look as though you're a heap of scrap and I'm taking you away."

"Hey, that's basically the story of our lives." said Claire. The diesels drivers agreed to help too. Everyone was working fast as Thompson changed tracks and was soon slowly puffing forwards towards the two diesels.

"There's no time for me to turn around." panted Thompson as he buffered up to Korra and was coupled onto her, "I'll run tender first, come on!" Then he pulled Korra and Claire out of the shed and to safety. The area they were in still looked rather creepy for their tastes with all those big diesels seemingly standing their ground, even Korra and Claire were feeling rather uncomfortable around here. Then there was trouble. Just as they all thought they were gonna make it to safety, they suddenly heard a whistle. And just before they could clear the station, they were stopped by the foreman.

"Aha!" exclaimed the foreman, "Is that a couple of shunting diesels you've got there? You know you can't take those."

"Err, but they're all for us!" exclaimed Thompson's driver, "See for yourself!" The foreman examined Korra and Claire. They were both littered with rust and graffiti. The two diesels were looking really worried that the foreman was gonna order Thompson to take them back. After looking over the two diesels, the foreman reached a decision.

"Seems in order." he thought, "Right away guard!" He then blew his whistle, signalling for Thompson to go. And that was what Thompson did, he wheeshed steam and continued on his way, pulling Korra and Claire along with him. The two diesels breathed a collective sigh of relief that the foreman had decided not to have them sent back and choose to let them go. Thompson was relieved too.

"That was a near thing." Thompson puffed.

"We've had worse." smiled Korra, "Haven't we Claire?"

"Indeed we have Korra." answered Claire. And as the three engines laughed, they continue to forge ahead. As they ventured onwards, they recognised that the sun was beginning to rise from behind the clouds.

By the time they reached Crewe Works, it was already daylight.

"We're home!" cried Thompson.

"Shh!" said his driver, "There're the works, I'm sure they'll find a place for these two diesels."

Korra and Claire said, "Goodbye and thank you!" and Thompson puffed away. When it was officially morning, Thompson was at York station talking to some of the other engines about Korra and Claire.

"The Fat Director will have to know about this immediately." said Nunney Castle.

"Thompson should tell him at once." added Bittern.

"Well, here he is." said a voice from behind them, "Now what's this all about?"

"Beg pardon sir but we do need another engine." frowned Galatea as the Fat Director walked in front of all the engines.

"Yes sir." agreed Scots Guardsman, "Preferably a reliable shunting diesel sir."

"Well I'm afraid that unless one's saved from scrap, there's little hope."

"But sir!" burst out Thompson, "Not one but two have!"

"Yes indeed and thanks to you Thompson, they're now at our works. Korra and Claire are just what we need to help the tank engines with the increasing shunting workloads." All the engines whistled in delight.

Now Korra and Claire were mended and painted in proper shunting diesels colours. Korra was painted dark green while Claire was painted yellow. Swindon, Pannier, Hawksworth and Prairie were delighted that the diesels were here to help them, especially as they proved to be reliable and were constantly getting my job done. The other engines laughed at them at first and called them 'The Little Diesels'. Korra and Claire were delighted, and so 'The Little Diesels' it'll always be.

**And that's episode 6 of series 2 done! Hope you enjoyed my parody of TTTE episode **_**'Escape'**_**. A huge thanks goes to **_**'DJ Scales'**_** for giving me the idea and coming up with the names for Korra and Claire. Please review, I request criticism and I apologise if it's a bit short. And on that bombshell, it's time to end, thanks very much for reading, goodnight!**


	7. A Good Lesson

_**Tornado and Friends Mainline Adventures**_

**Tonight - a shunting diesel plays some tricks, some passengers are kept waiting and Union of South Africa plots payback.**

Episode 31: A Good Lesson

Claire is a Class 12 shunting diesel who has been working in the various yards along the Great British mainline ever since she and her BFF Korra were saved from scrap by Thompson in the previous episode. Claire's a cheeky little diesel with six small wheels, a flat body, a flat roof and a short stumpy cab. She's a fussy little diesel too as she'd always push and pull coaches about ready for the big engines to take on long journeys, like here as she shunted 10 coaches for Clan Line's VSOE Luncheon Special.

"There're your coaches Clan Line, now get going your passengers are waiting for you!"

"Okay Claire, thank you!"

And it's not just coaches Claire's capable of shunting, she can also shunt trucks for engines who'd be on goods trains for that day, like here as she shunted trucks for Kinlet Hall.

"Alright, that's all of your trucks shunted Kinlet Hall, you can be on your way now."

"Thank you very much Claire."

Claire felt that no engine worked as hard as she does. She loves playing tricks on them, especially tricks on Union of South Africa, one of the biggest and proudest engines of the mainline fleet. Claire likes to blast her horn rudely at the LNER A4.

"Wake up lazy bones, why don't you work hard like me?!"

One day after pulling the days Cathedrals Express, Union of South Africa arrived back at the sidings very tired. She was just going to sleep when Claire came up in her cheeky way and blasted her horn again.

"Wake up lazy bones do some hard work for a change, you can't catch me!" And off she ran laughing. Instead of going back to sleep again, Union of South Africa thought how she could get back at Claire.

"That cheeky little diesel's gonna pay for all these tricks she has done to me!" Union of South Africa seethed to herself quietly, "But how can I do that?"

The next morning, Claire couldn't wake up. Her driver couldn't make her start. Her diesel motor just didn't want to begin. It was nearly time for Union of South Africa to haul the days first express train. People were waiting on the platform but the coaches weren't ready.

"Where the heck's Claire?" asked one impatiently.

"She should've been here minutes ago, what keeping her?" asked another angrily. At last, after much revving, Claire's driver finally managed to get the diesel motor running and Claire herself was now eventually ready to go, though she was still feeling very tired. She sounded her horn before rumbling forwards.

"Oh dear, oh dear." she yawned as she slowly rolled away, exiting the yard she was staying in and went to fetch Union of South Africa's coaches. She fussed into Paddington station where Union of South Africa was waiting and was coupled up to the coaches.

"What too you so long little Claire? You're running late, now hurry up will you!" said Union of South Africa impatiently.

"You hurry yourself you upside-down bathtub on wheels!" replied Claire angrily. This insult didn't phase Union of South Africa though because she knew the upside-down bathtub look made the LNER A4's look absolutely stunning, at least to steam enthusiasts. As Claire reversed the coaches into Paddington station, Union of South Africa was beginning to make her payback plan.

"Yes." she said quietly, "I will." And almost before the coaches had stopped moving, Union of South Africa began reversing towards the coaches and was quickly coupled up to the train.

"Get in quickly please!" she whistled. Now, Claire would usually push behind the big trains like this one to help them start and get going. She was always uncoupled for this though. However, this time because Union of South Africa started so quickly, the men on the platform had completely forgotten to uncouple Claire. This was just the perfect opportunity for Union of South Africa, her chance had arrived.

"Come along, come along my dears, off we go!" called Union of South Africa to the coaches as they departed the station with Claire in tow.

En route for the next station, Union of South Africa was puffing happily and hastily along the rails, across bridges and around bends.

"Come on, come on, come on!" she puffed to the coaches.

"Coming, coming, coming!" the coaches called back. As the train was approaching a tunnel, it was going faster and faster. Unfortunately though it was going too fast for the liking of Claire. She wanted to stop but she couldn't. She tried blasting her horn in an attempt to get Union of South Africa's attention, but unfortunately the LNER A4 didn't hear her.

"Stop, stop!" she screamed as the train entered the tunnel. Union of South Africa still didn't hear her though.

"Hurry, hurry, hurry!" laughed Union of South Africa as the train raced out of the other end of the tunnel.

"You can't get away, you can't get away!" laughed the coaches. They were soon crossing a viaduct. Poor Claire was going faster than she'd ever gone before. She was out of breath and her wheels hurt but she had to go on.

"I don't think I shall ever be quite the same again." she thought sadly, "My wheels will be quite worn out by the end of all this."

"Nearly there!" called Union of South Africa as the train reached the other side of the viaduct.

"Oh thank goodness for that!" cried Claire exasperatingly. This time, Union of South Africa did hear the little diesel engines cry.

"I say little Claire, what're you doing at the back of my train?" Union of South Africa asked amusingly. Poor Claire was too tired to answer. Union of South Arica just shrugged it off though and continued on her journey with the next station just a few short miles away.

At last, from Claire's view at least, Union of South Africa stopped the next train at the next station. As the passengers who needed to get off here departed from the coaches, they saw Claire and laughed at the poor little diesel.

"Haha, look at Claire, hahaha!" chuckled one.

"She decided to help Union of South Africa, so it looks like we aren't late after all!" smiled another.

"What a good engine, ahahahahaha!" laughed a third. Poor Claire was finally uncoupled from the train and changed tracks with everyone still laughing at her. She then rolled slowly forward and towards the deserted diesel oil barrels alongside the platform **(and please don't ask me what they're doing there!)**. Her driver checked the oil inside the barrels to make sure the oil was clean, and it was. Union of South Africa watched as Claire was being refuelled.

"Well little Claire" the LNER A4 chuckled, "I hope you now know what hard work means. Also, I hope you've learnt to treat us bigger engines with more respect in the future." All Claire did in response was remain silent. Union of South Africa took this as Claire's way of saying she was sorry. With Claire refuelled, the little diesel began to reverse very slowly back down the line of the same route they just came from. As she went backwards over the viaduct, some thoughts came into her mind about what Union of South Africa had said.

"Maybe Union of South Africa's right, maybe teasing her isn't such a wise thing after all and treating her with respect's very important indeed. Well, I hope so at least. So I shall do my best." And with that, as the sun began to set behind the clouds, Claire continued rolling backwards on her way home, hoping to be a better engine and a better friend.

**And that's episode 7 of series 2 done! Hope you enjoyed my parody of the very first TTTE episode **_**'Thomas and Gordon'**_**. A huge thanks goes to **_**'DJ Scales'**_** for giving me the idea. Please review, I request criticism and I apologise if it's a bit short. And on that bombshell, it's time to end, thanks very much for reading, goodnight!**


	8. Locomotive vs Helicopter

_**Tornado and Friends Mainline Adventures**_

**Tonight - a new character encounters what he calls a whirly bird thing, some trucks strangely refuse to hurry upon request and a fireman sings a small closing number.**

Episode 32: Locomotive vs. Helicopter

BR Standard Class 4 4-6-0 no.75029 _'The Green Knight'_ was working hard at the new harbour. The workmen there needed some trucks loaded with stone for their buildings. Korra the shunting diesel would often help The Green Knight with the work but sometimes the loads of stone would prove to be too heavy, and when this' the case, The Green Knight would've to fetch the stone trucks for himself. Sometimes though, it isn't just Korra that The Green Knight would come across because, like today for example, he'd sometimes come across Rood Ashton Hall. The GWR Hall puffed up alongside the BR Standard Class 4.

"Well done Green Knight." Rood Ashton Hall said proudly, "The Fat Director's very pleased with us."

"That's good to know Rood Ashton." replied The Green Knight happily. Just then, the duo heard a whirring sound from above. An airfield were near to the harbour. The Green Knight would often hear the aeroplanes zooming overhead all day. The noisiest of all though was a helicopter, who we all know as Harry. The Green Knight and Rood Ashton Hall watched as Harry began to emerge from behind the bridge in front of them. But while Rood Ashton Hall was smiling as he watched Harry buzz away and into the sky, The Green Knight wasn't at all impressed. He'd never met Harry before and he was starting to get tired of the helicopter constantly buzzing about the place seemingly doing nothing but provide a lot of annoying racquet.

"Stupid thing!" The Green Knight huffed, "Why can't it go and buzz somewhere else?"

One day, The Green Knight stopped at the airfield. Fortunately for him, Harry was already there so he was able to speak with the helicopter.

"Hello." said The Green Knight politely, "Who're you?"

"I'm Harry, Harry the Helicopter." Harry introduced, "And who might you be?"

"I'm no.75029 The Green Knight. I say, those are some whirly great arms you've got there."

"Yes they're nice arms aren't they?" asked Harry confidently, "They're capable of making me hover like a bird. Don't you wish you could hover like me?"

"Certainly not!" answered The Green Knight indignantly, "I like my rails, thank you very much!"

"You know, I always thought railways were slow." said Harry, "They're just not of much use anymore and they're quite out of date. Plus, you engines are always seemingly asking me to help you nowadays, which further proves my point." And with that, before The Green Knight could even speak an answer, Harry's arms began to whirl. First the tail blade began to spin ferociously. Then a few seconds later, the big upper blades began to rotate and rapidly increase in speed. The Green Knight watched indignantly as Harry slowly began to rise confidently into the air and almost out of sight amongst the clouds in the bright blue sky.

The Green Knight met up with Korra at the quarry feeling very angry.

"I say Korra, that Harry, that stuck up whirly bird thing, says I'm slow and out of date!" said The Green Knight angrily, "Just let him wait, I'll show him!" He collected his trucks, which were filled with stone, well what else, and with a furious whistle, he started off en route for the new harbour, still fuming. Korra sighed as she watched the angry Green Knight steam away.

"He really needs to calm down." she spoke, "I've gotten to know Harry and he's not that all bad." The Green Knight wasn't listening though. As he was seething his way down the line, Harry's insulting words just wouldn't depart from his mind.

"There must be a way that I can show Harry that railways aren't slow and out of date." he thought furiously as he continued on his journey with the stone loaded trucks rattling merrily behind him. He soon found himself crossing a bridge. The Green knight didn't seen to notice or care though, he was too busy plotting how he could get back at Harry. He was about three quarters of the way across when he suddenly heard a familiar buzzing. His driver looked up and noticed.

"Hey, Green Knight." he whispered, "Look overhead, there's Harry. He's not far ahead of us, so why don't we get back at him and race him to the harbour."

"Yes, lets!" said The Green Knight in anticipation. The driver opened the regulator further and The Green Knight was beginning to pick up speed. He was soon pounding along the rails with the trucks screaming and swaying behind him.

"Well I'll be a ding-dong-dang." said the driver. Just then, they spotted Harry up ahead. The race was now well and truly on.

"Go it, Green Knight!" the driver yelled, "You're gaining!" The Green Knight was enjoying himself enormously, he was having the time of his life.

"Hurry, hurry, hurry!" he panted to the trucks.

"We don't want to, we don't want to!" they grumbled. But their complaints were all to no avail as The Green Knight was now bucketing along the tracks with flying wheels and Harry was high above him and alongside. The Green Knight's fireman was shovelling coal into the firebox as fast as he could for dear life.

"Well done Green Knight!" shouted the driver, "We're gaining! We're going ahead, oh good boy, good boy!" The Green Knight did feel proud as he continued to pound along the rails. As he rounded a bend, Harry was still up above him. Just then, he spotted a distant signal up ahead. The signal was red because it was warning them that the harbour wharf was near.

"PEEP-PEEP-PEEP! Brakes guard, please!" The Green Knight cried. The driver checked the trains headlong speed and slowed the train down a bit so they can enter the harbour safely.

As they entered the harbour by going under the harbour bridge, they rumbled under the mainline and halted on the wharf. Not only did The Green Knight feel tired, he was also feeling rather disappointed.

"Oh dear." he groaned, "I'm sure we've lost." The fireman scrambled onto the cab roof and looked up into the sky. He then noticed something.

"We've won, we've won!" he shouted, "Harry's still hovering, he's looking for a place to land!" And he was right. Harry was still hovering above the airfield trying to find a safe spot to land on. He was soon finally beginning to lower himself to the ground. With Harry eventually out of sight, The Green Knight's fireman had an idea.

"Listen boys," he called, "here's a song for Green Knight."

_Said Harry Helicopter to our Green Knight you are slow,_

_Your railway is out of date and not much use you know._

_But Green Knight with his stone trucks did the trick in record time,_

_And we beat the helicopter on the old mainline._

The Green Knight loved it.

"Oh thank you." he said. He liked the last line best of all and because he was pretty certain that Harry won't be saying those rude things he said about railways again, he was a very happy engine.

**And that's episode 8 of series 2 done! Hope you enjoyed my parody of TTTE episode **_**'Percy and Harold'**_**. A huge thanks goes to **_**'DJ Scales'**_** for giving me the idea. And on that bombshell, it's time to end, thanks very much for reading, goodnight!**


	9. The Coal Saga

_**Tornado and Friends Mainline Adventures**_

**Tonight - Gauge O Guild has health problems, Earl of Mount Edgcumbe just doesn't care and Lancashire Fusilier makes his first appearance of the series.**

Episode 33: The Coal Saga

One morning, Gauge O Guild was feeling very sorry for himself. The LMS Stanier 8F sometimes felt he could pull trains but sometimes he felt that he had no strength at all. He was resting miserably at Carnforth shed. He looked over to the station and saw Earl of Mount Edgcumbe picking up passengers.

"Oh Earl," Gauge O Guild moaned, "I've been suffering dreadfully lately and no one cares."

"Oh that's just a complete load of rubbish Gauge O Guild!" snorted Earl of Mount Edgcumbe as he began to puff away after hearing the guard blow his whistle, "You don't work hard enough!" Poor Gauge O Guild felt very hurt by Earl of Mount Edgcumbe's words as he watch the fed up GWR Castle depart from Carnforth station. Later that morning, the Fat Director came to see him.

"You're beginning to get a bit too expensive you know Gauge O Guild." he said, "I mean, you've been fitted with loads of new parts and new paintwork too, but they've all done you no good. If we can't make you better, then I'm afraid I'm gonna have to get another to replace you and do your work." This made Gauge O Guild, his driver and his fireman very sad.

That afternoon, Gauge O Guild, still feeling sick, carefully made his way to Carnforth station to collect his coaches which were being filled with passengers. The Fat Director was also waiting on the platform. He'd taken off his traditional hat and coat and had replaced them with overalls. He was going to ride with the footplate crew in the cab so he'd be able to see how Gauge O Guild was going to cope with this here service. With all the passengers onboard, the guard blew his whistle and hopped into the brake coach. Gauge O Guild's driver and fireman started him up as normal and soon, Gauge O Guild was slowly but surely leaving the station. Gauge O Guild was now puffing along the line, but he wasn't feeling any better. Although, he had managed to start, his fireman wasn't satisfied.

"Gauge O Guild has been a bad steamer lately sir." he said to the Fat Director, "I build up his fire but it doesn't give enough heat." Gauge O Guild tried his hardest, stopping and starting at the scheduled stations on his timetable, but it was all to no avail. He just didn't have enough steam. He wheeshed to a stop at Wigan North Western station where Oliver Cromwell was waiting to take over the train.

"The train's all yours Ollie." Gauge O Guild said weakly.

"Thanks buddy." replied Oliver Cromwell, "Hope you get better soon." Gauge O Guild was uncoupled from the coaches and began to manoeuvre his way into the station siding.

"Oh dear," he thought, "I shall have to go away, oh dear, oh dear." All he could do was reverse into the siding and watch as Oliver Cromwell changed tracks and was coupled up to the train. Gauge O Guild watched helplessly as Oliver Cromwell whistled his way out of the station with the passengers. With the BR 7MT gone, the Fat Director and Gauge O Guild's footplate crew began discussions over Gauge O Guild's troubles.

"What do you think's wrong fireman?" asked the Fat Director. The fireman had put out Gauge O Guild's fire and was checking over the coal. He took a big lump of coal out of the firebox and showed it to the Fat Director.

"Excuse me sir," he answered, "But the fact is the coal's wrong. We've had a poor lot lately and today it's worse. The other engines can manage because they've got big fireboxes. Gauge O Guild has a rather small firebox, and with this coal, it just can't make the heat. So what I'd suggest is that we change Gauge O Guild's coal supply from this to probably welsh coal. It should hopefully make him a different and better engine."

"Welsh coal eh? Well it's expensive." said the Fat Director, "However, Gauge O Guild must be given a fair chance. I'll send Lancashire Fusilier to go and fetch some." Gauge O Guild was feeling rather worried. He sincerely hoped that this new welsh coal worked because if it didn't, not only will he be replaced, he'll probably be scrapped also.

A few days later, the welsh coal arrived. Gauge O Guild had been spending those past few days worrying in Carnforth shed. Just then, just as his footplate crew arrived, much to Gauge O Guild's surprise because he wasn't expecting them, Lancashire Fusilier turned up. Behind the LMS Black 5 were two truckloads of the new welsh coal.

"Alright Gauge O Guild? How're you feeling today?" asked Lancashire Fusilier.

"Not that much better." replied Gauge O Guild miserably.

"Well here's the welsh coal. Lets hope it works eh?" said Lancashire Fusilier as he was uncoupled from the trucks. With Lancashire Fusilier uncoupled, he puffed away wanting to head back to work. With Lancashire Fusilier gone, Gauge O Guild, his driver and his fireman laid their eyes on the welsh coal that was still inside the trucks. They're were beginning to get rather excited.

"Now then Gauge O Guild, with this new welsh coal, we're gonna show them what an old fellow like you can really do." said the driver excitedly. Using a JCB digger, the driver and fireman transferred the welsh coal from the trucks and into Gauge O Guild's tender. Inside the cab, the driver watched as the fireman carefully made Gauge O Guild's fire by putting large lumps of coal like a wall around the outside and then he covered the glowing middle part with smaller lumps. Gauge O Guild however was still feeling rather worried.

"What're you doing? You're spoiling my fire!" he complained.

"Wait and see old fellow." said the fireman confidently, "We're gonna have a roaring fire, just when we want it."

And, guess what, the fireman was right. The next day, when Gauge O Guild arrived at Carnforth station to collect his coaches for his days passenger service, the water was boiling nicely and he had to let off steam. The Fat Director was also on the platform watching and smiling when he saw that Gauge O Guild was happy and seemingly feeling better.

"So how're you feeling today then Gauge O Guild?" the Fat Director asked.

"POOP-POOP!" whistled Gauge O Guild, "I'm feeling absolutely fine thank you sir!"

"Have you got a good fire going in there driver?" asked the Fat Director.

"Never better sir, and plenty of steam!" replied the driver. Just then, they all heard the guard blow his whistle and it was time for Gauge O Guild to go.

"No record breaking!" the Fat Director warned the driver, "Don't push Gauge O Guild too hard!"

"Oh Gauge O Guild won't need pushing sir," replied the driver as the train began to depart from the station, "I'm probably gonna have to hold him back!" The Fat Director watched delightfully as Gauge O Guild disappeared into the distance in a cloud of steam. Gauge O Guild was now chuffing merrily along the tracks, he'd never been so well before and he was having the time of his life. He raced through countryside and tunnels and over bridges, whistling to waving people as he whizzed past them. He was now capable of stopping and starting at all stations scheduled on his timetable without any troubles. The welsh coal was working an absolute treat as his bright black paint sparkled in the sunlight. As he raced along, he wanted to go faster than the current speed he was doing, however his driver wouldn't let him.

"Steady old fellow!" he would say, "There's plenty of time!" Gauge O Guild would just whistle onwards though. He soon arrived at Wigan North Western station and he was actually running a few minutes early, much to his and his footplate crews pleasure. However, at this point in his journey, he wasn't able to continue until the lines ahead were clear. And for them to be clear, he had to wait for Braunton to arrive on her own passenger service. After a few minutes of waiting, Gauge O Guild was now able to see that Braunton was finally approaching the station.

"Where've you been lazybones?" asked Gauge O Guild as Braunton puffed into the station. Just as she stopped alongside the platform and before she could answer, the signal dropped and it was time for Gauge O Guild to venture onwards with his journey.

"Oh I can't waste time for doodling mixed traffic engines like you, goodbye!" he whistled as he puffed importantly away in a flash.

"Whoosh!" said Braunton to her footplate crew and her coaches, "Have you ever seen anything like it?" Both her footplate crew and her coaches all agreed that they never had.

**And that's episode 9 of series 2 done! Hope you enjoyed my parody of TTTE episode **_**'Coal'**_**. And also, this'll be the first part of the **_**'Henry the Green Engine' **_**episodes from the TV series so expect parodies of **_**'The Flying Kipper'**_** and **_**'Whistles and Sneezes'**_** to come soon. A huge thanks goes to **_**'DJ Scales'**_** for giving me the idea. Please review, I request criticism and I apologise if it's a bit short. And on that bombshell, it's time to end, thanks very much for reading, goodnight!**


	10. Icy Exchange

_**Tornado and Friends Mainline Adventures**_

**Tonight - a trio of engines bicker, a goods train waits in a siding and a spoiler for the next episode is leaked.**

Episode 34: Icy Exchange

One winter evening, Gauge O Guild's driver said:

"We'll be out early tomorrow, we've got to take the flying kipper. Don't tell the other engines but I think if we pull the kipper nicely, the Fat Director may let us pull expresses more often than goods. The special coal they gave you, which was once used by the great western railway, is working well."

"Hoorah!" cried Gauge O Guild delightfully, "That will be lovely!" He was getting ready for his nights work at Carnforth shed. Alongside him were Galatea, Scots Guardsman and Thompson and they were indignant over Gauge O Guild's job for the night.

"You'll never catch a Royal Scot like me doing smelly jobs like the flying kipper!" snorted Scots Guardsman.

"Or a Jubilee like me for that matter." added Galatea, "But I'm sure you'd do just fine with it Thompson."

"No I wouldn't!" countered Thompson angrily, "Pulling the flying kipper's more suitable for engines like Gauge O Guild or maybe the black 5's! I'm just like you Scots Guardsman, I don't like doing smelly jobs!"

"Of course you don't." replied Scots Guardsman sarcastically.

"Seriously, I don't!" shouted Thompson who was getting really angry now.

"Will you three please stop bickering!" ordered Gauge O Guild, "Now if you don't mind, I've got work to do." And with that, he whistled out of the shed en route for the harbour.

"I sincerely hope he makes it back safely." said Galatea worryingly, "We all know that the flying kipper has the reputation of being one of the most unreliable trains around."

All kinds of ships use the harbour at the big station by the sea. There're passenger ships, cargo ships and fishing boats also come here. They unload their fish on the quay. Some of it goes to shops in the town, while the rest go into a special train en route for other places faraway. This' the train the railwaymen call 'The Flying Kipper', named after the famous train from a classic kids show that shall remain anonymous but we all know what it is anyway so there's no point in me telling you. Gauge O Guild arrived at the harbour at 5 o'clock. As he was coupled up to the vans, he noticed that snow and frost was resting calmly on the ground, so departure wasn't going to be easy. Men hustled and shouted as they loaded the vans with crates full of fish. Al last, the last van door banged and the guards showed his green lamp. The time had come for the flying kipper to depart from the harbour. However, the vans had a plan.

"Hold back, hold back." they whispered to one another. Fortunately though, Gauge O Guild heard their whispers and decided to shut them up by giving them a hard biff. He then whistled angrily to them as he began to puff away with them.

"Come on, come on, don't be silly, don't be silly!" puffed Gauge O Guild angrily to the vans.

The vans shuddered and groaned. "Truck trick, truck trick, alright, alright!"

"That's better, that's better!" puffed Gauge O Guild as he exited the harbour. He was soon out into the open. As he puffed along the line passing a whitened countryside filled with bushes and trees that were completely stained with snow and frost, clouds of smoke and steam was pouring out of his funnel and into the cold earth, and the firebox was shining brightly.

"Hurray, hurray, hurray!" panted Gauge O Guild as he raced along the tracks. Everything was going very well at the moment. The light grew better and signal lights were shining green as he would pass. Just then, as he was crossing a viaduct, a yellow signal appeared ahead. The driver prepared to stop, but then they noticed that the home signal was down.

"All clear Gauge O Guild, away we go!" called the driver. So he opened the regulator again and Gauge O Guild was soon picking up speed once more. However, there was trouble ahead. They couldn't know that the points from the mainline to a siding were frozen and the home signal should've been set at danger but snow had forced it down. So now Gauge O Guild was completely unaware that he was now going the wrong way.

A goods train was up ahead waiting in the siding to let Gauge O Guild and the flying kipper pass. And the driver and fireman of this goods trains were drinking coco in the brake van.

"The kipper's due." said the guard.

"Who cares!" replied the fireman, "This' good coco."

The driver got up. "Come on fireman, lets get back to Alderman A E Draper, he's probably wondering what we're doing." And he was right. At the front of the train, Alderman A E Draper was quietly waiting impatiently. He really wanted to get going so he could return to his nice warm shed.

"What're they doing inside that brake van?" he wondered crossly, "Also, where on earth's Gauge O Guild? What's keeping him?" As the driver and fireman climbed into his cab, the guard was now all alone in the brake van. He didn't seem to mind this though because he knew he had a job to do here. Just then, he heard a chuffing sound in the distance.

"Oh, Gauge O Guild's coming at last." he sighed with relief. He looked outside so he could watch Gauge O Guild puff past. However, as he looked, he noticed that Gauge O Guild was on the same track heading straight for him. The guard screamed in horror as hastily leaped out of the brake van and legged it to safety. Gauge O Guild whistled in alarm and slammed on his brakes. Realising that he was never going to stop in time, he shut his eyes and awaited the upcoming impact while his footplate crew leapt out of the cab and ran off to a safe distance. There was a loud CRASH as Gauge O Guild smashed through the brake van completely obliterating it. He was then finding himself derailing over the other trucks he was crashing into. He was now toppling over onto his side and crashed onto the ground with a loud thud. Bits of trucks were crashing and smashing everywhere. Finally, everything settled down but the damage was well and truly done. The two freight trains were well and truly finished, Gauge O Guild was lying on his side in tremendous pain and Alderman A E Draper was looking back after hearing all the commotion.

"Jesus Christ!" he cried, "Are you alright Gauge O Guild?!"

"What do you freaking think?!" called back Gauge O Guild angrily.

"Don't worry, I'll send for help!" So Alderman A E Draper was uncoupled from the front of his train which hadn't been harmed in the accident and he raced away to raise the alarm. Poor Gauge O Guild was left at the crash site waiting for help to arrive. His driver and fireman and the guard from Alderman A E Draper's train comforted him while they waited. However, they all only fell asleep after a few hours. When they all woke up the next morning, they could all see that Gauge O Guild was still lying on his side. But fortunately though help had now arrived because they could see some workmen and the breakdown cranes sorting out the mess. Just then, an LMS Black 5 arrived. However, to Gauge O Guild's surprise, it wasn't Alderman A E Draper, it was actually Sovereign.

"My brother raised the alarm last night and the Fat Director decided to send me to fetch the breakdown cranes to bring to you in the morning." Sovereign explained. Gauge O Guild just smiled weakly in response. He then noticed that there was some sort of passenger inside Sovereign's cab; it was the Fat Director.

"The signal was down sir." said Gauge O Guild miserably.

"Cheer up Gauge O Guild, it wasn't your fault, ice and snow caused the accident." replied the Fat Director, "I'm sending you to Crewe, a fine place for sick engines. Not only will they fix you up but I'm also gonna ask them to give you a new firebox. That way you'll hopefully feel like a different engine so you're no longer going to need special coal anymore. Won't that be nice?"

"Yes sir." answered Gauge O Guild doubtfully.

A few weeks later, Gauge O Guild was feeling much better and was soon back at work. He'd enjoyed his time at Crewe but he was glad to be out and about again. As he raced along the line, he saw that he was approaching Carnforth station. A crowd of people were waiting in anticipation to see the LMS Stanier 8F return to the mainline after the repair works. The workmen had Crewe had indeed fixed Gauge O Guild but he was now equipped with a new firebox. It never made him look any different but it did mean he could now use normal coal like all the other engines. All the people at Carnforth station were so pleased to see Gauge O Guild back that they all gave him three cheers as he raced past them.

"POOP-POOP!" whistled Gauge O Guild delightfully, "Thank you very much!" I'm sorry about saying this but a lot of little children were often late for school because they waited to see Gauge O Guild go by. He's often seen pulling expresses more often than goods trains now, but because he does those passenger trains so well, Bittern was starting to grow a bit jealous of him…but that's another story.

**And that's episode 10 of series 2 done! Hope you enjoyed my parody of TTTE episode **_**'The Flying Kipper'**_**. And that's part 2 of the **_**'Henry the Green Engine'**_** episodes finished so expect the final episode of this trilogy, the parody of **_**'Whistles and Sneezes'**_** to come soon. A huge thanks goes to **_**'DJ Scales'**_** for giving me the idea. Please review, I request criticism and I apologise if it's a bit short. And on that bombshell, it's time to end, thanks very much for reading, goodnight!**


	11. Loosing Steam

_**Tornado and Friends Mainline Adventures**_

**Tonight - Bittern isn't very happy, Sir Lamiel makes his return to the series and three little school boys cause trouble for Gauge O Guild.**

Episode 35: Loosing Steam

One morning in the yards, Gauge O Guild, Bittern and Britannia were getting ready for their days work. However, Bittern was cross.

"Why should Gauge O Guild have a new firebox!" she grumbled, "A firebox good enough for me's good enough for him! He goes gallivanting off to Crewe leaving us to do his work and comes back saying how happy he feels, it's disgraceful! And there's another thing, Gauge O Guild whistles too much! No respectable engine ever whistles loudly at stations! It isn't wrong but we just don't do it!" Poor Gauge O Guild wasn't feeling happy anymore.

"Never mind Gauge O Guild." whispered Britannia, "I'm glad you're home again because I like your whistling." Gauge O Guild smiled weakly back to Britannia as a way of saying thank you, thank goodness at least ONE engine appreciated his whistling.

"Goodbye Gauge O Guild!" called Bittern as she whistled away, "We're glad to have you with us again but remember what I said!"

That afternoon Gauge O Guild was on a passenger service. He arrived and stopped at Leicester station. Sir Lamiel was there and the SR N15 King Arthur was pleased to see the LMS Stanier 8F.

"Hello Gauge O Guild." said Sir Lamiel, "My, you do look splendid today. I was pleased to be amongst those that heard your happy whistle yesterday."

"Thank you Sir Lamiel." smiled Gauge O Guild. Just then, they heard a whistling sound from the distance in front of them. It was gradually getting louder and louder.

"Shh, shh!" hushed Gauge O Guild, "Can you hear something?"

"It sounds like Bittern." said Sir Lamiel, "And it ought to be Bittern. But Bittern never whistles like that." It WAS Bittern as she came rushing towards the station at a tremendous rate. She didn't look at Gauge O Guild and she didn't look at Sir Lamiel as she screamed straight through the station and disappeared.

"Well." said Sir Lamiel.

"It isn't wrong," chuckled Gauge O Guild, "But we just don't do it." And he told Sir Lamiel about what Bittern had said. Meanwhile, Bittern was screeching along the line, the noise was absolutely awful. It would be alright if it was just a simple peep-peep, but because her whistle was endlessly going off, it was now sounding just horrendous. And because the whistle was in front of her funnel which was just above her face, all this noise was giving her an almighty headache. She finally reached the next station where she found everyone holding their ears. The Fat Director was amongst them and he was holding his ears too.

"Take her away!" he bellowed, "And stop that noise!" Bittern was uncoupled from the coaches and puffed sadly away into a siding. She wouldn't stop whistling though until two fitters climbed up to her roof and, using hammers, knocked her whistle valve back into place. After three knocks from the hammers, the whistling was finally stopped. Bittern was very relieved but she now really did have an almighty headache, so she stayed quiet for the rest of the day.

That night, Bittern was slowly making her way home. She was glad that there were no other engines about. Unfortunately though, as she rounded a bend, she saw Gauge O Guild in a siding taking on water.

"It isn't wrong." murmured Gauge O Guild to no one in particular, "But we just don't do it." None of the other engines dared to mention whistled for the rest of the night.

Next morning, Gauge O Guild was on another passenger run and he was enjoying himself enormously.

"I feel so well, I feel so well." he sang.

"Trickety trock, trickety trock!" called his coaches. They rounded a bend and saw a bridge up ahead. Gauge O Guild could see what looked like three little school boys on the bridge. They were probably wanting to watch him go passed them under the bridge.

"PEEP-PEEP! Hello!" Gauge O Guild whistled as he went under the bridge. Then there was trouble. Just as he went under the bridge, he suddenly heard the horrifying sound of smashing glass.

"Oh!" he called. The boys didn't wave and take his number, they actually thought it fun to throw stones on him instead, only the stones missed Gauge O Guild himself and actually smashed the windows of the coaches.

"They've broken our glass, they've broken our glass!" sobbed the coaches. The boys laughed in delight at their work and the scampered off. The passengers weren't hurt but they were very angry indeed, so they got out of the coaches and made their way over to Gauge O Guild's cab to speak to the driver.

"Call the police!" all the passengers were shouting.

"No!" said the driver, "Leave it to Gauge O Guild and me!"

"What'll you do?" the passengers asked.

"Well, can you keep a secret?"

"Yes, yes!"

"Well then," said the driver, "Gauge O Guild's going to sneeze at those boys." The passenger seemed rather confused over this plan, how can an engine sneeze was what they were thinking. But they knew the driver was determined and knew what he was doing, so they just decided to go with it and quickly got back into the coaches. Gauge O Guild meanwhile was rather excited about the plan, but what he was thinking the same about the plan as the passengers, how was going to be able to sneeze at the boys? He puffed onwards completely lost in thought about the plan. That afternoon, Gauge O Guild was now on the return journey. Lots of people were waiting at the station just before the bridge and they all wanted to see what would happen. As Gauge O Guild stopped at the station, his driver called out to the passengers.

"Gauge O Guild has plenty of ashes!" he said, "Please keep all windows shut until we pass the bridge! Gauge O Guild's as excited as we are, aren't you old fellow?" Gauge O Guild didn't answer because he was feeling rather stuffed-up as he puffed away. Soon, they saw the bridge up ahead. And there were the boys and they were all armed with stones.

"Are you ready Gauge O Guild?" said his driver, "Sneeze hard when I tell you." Gauge O Guild understood his instructions as he continued to approach the bridge. The boys had their stones armed and ready to fire. The driver waited and waited for the right moment until…

"NOW!" he shouted.

"AAA-CHOO!" sneezed Gauge O Guild. Steam and soot shot upwards and straight into the boys faces as they were just about to throw their stones. As Gauge O Guild went under the bridge, the boys were shocked. They never knew engines could do that, especially as their school uniforms were now completely ruined. Well, all I can say's that'll serve them right!

"Well done Gauge O Guild!" laughed the driver as Gauge O Guild was whistling with delight. Gauge O Guild went home to Carnforth that evening very pleased with himself. He'd taught Bittern and three silly boys a lesson with a whistle and a sneeze.

**And that's episode 11 of series 2 done! Hope you enjoyed my parody of TTTE episode **_**'Whistles and Sneezes'**_**. And that concludes the **_**'Henry the Green Engine'**_** trilogy of episodes. A huge thanks goes to **_**'DJ Scales'**_** for giving me the idea. Please review, I request criticism and I apologise if it's a bit short. And on that bombshell, it's time to end, thanks very much for reading, goodnight!**


	12. Brutus the Double-Decker Bus

_**Tornado and Friends Mainline Adventures**_

**Tonight - we have our first episode set in Scotland, Lord of the Isles encounters a rude new character and The Great Marquess gets a feeling that something's going to go wrong.**

Episode 36: Brutus the Double-Decker Bus

It was a special holiday in Great Britain. Roberto the bus was working harder than ever before picking up and dropping off passengers all along the road. All the engines were busy working along the rails too whether it was passengers or goods. Lord of the Isles was working up in Scotland today and he was at Fort William station waiting for his next journey. Near him, parked on the road that ran just near the station, stood a tall red bus, but he didn't look friendly like Roberto. The bus growled as he gazed at the happy passengers who were all boarding Lord of the Isles' coaches.

"Stupid nonsense." the bus muttered to himself before turning his attention to Lord of the Isles, "Oi you, 62005, I wouldn't have brought those passengers if I'd known, I might've had a breakdown or something!"

"Well I'm glad you didn't." smiled Lord of the Isles, "You'd have spoilt their fun."

"Pah! Enjoyment's all you engines live for! One day railways will be ripped up!"

Lord of the Isles felt shocked at such an idea. "We have a friend called Roberto and he's a bus but he likes the railway. Ok he teases us about it sometimes but he'd never want to see it ripped up."

"Huh!" growled the bus, "I know Roberto, he's only a single-decker bus, whereas I'm a double-decker bus so he's far too small in size to be of any use." And with that, the bus revved away. Lord of the Isles took no notice though. Just then, he heard the guard blow his whistle.

"That bus's silly!" he thought as he steamed away.

Later that morning, Lord of the Isles returned to Fort William for a rest in the shed. When he arrived, he met one of his fellow LNER engines, The Great Marquess. The K1 told the K4 all about the bus he encountered earlier.

"Oh I've heard about this bus, he's never in a good mood when it comes to trains." said The Great Marquess, "I think his name's Brutus because of his brutal attitude towards the railways."

"It suits him." chuckled Lord of the Isles as he watched The Great Marquess puff happily away.

However, that afternoon, when the two engines met up again, The Great Marquess was no longer laughing.

"Brutus' friend has come!" he said, "He's rude too! He's taking Brutus' passengers home, so as to leave Brutus free to steal ours!"

"But he can't!" objected Lord of the Isles.

"Brutus says that he can get the passengers back to Fort William station before us!" said The Great Marquess.

"Rubbish!" replied Lord of the Isles, "It's much further by road!"

"Yes," continued The Great Marquess, "But Brutus says that he knows a shortcut!" And with a toot of his whistle, The Great Marquess puffed away leaving Lord of the Isles absolutely speechless.

Early that evening at Fort William station, Lord of the Isles and The Great Marquess were getting ready for the homeward rush. Lord of the Isles would be leaving first and then The Great Marquess will be following later. Unfortunately though, there was a problem.

"Where're the passengers?" thought Lord of the Isles. The Great Marquess had absolutely no idea where the passengers had got to. He looked over to the road and spotted a rather worrying sight.

"Look!" he shrilled, "Look at Brutus! He's a mean scarlet deceiver!" He was right. The passengers were in fact boarding Brutus instead of the trains. Brutus was also now carrying a large sign on both of his sides that said 'Railway Bus'. With all the passengers onboard, Brutus honked his horn rudely to the watching engines.

"Yah! Boo! Snubs!" he jeered as he roared away.

"Come on!" puffed Lord of the Isles to his coaches, "Lets go and follow him and see what he's up to!" And with that, he whistled his way out of Fort William station with his coaches rattling merrily behind him. As The Great Marquess watched Lord of the Isles puff away in a cloud of steam, he sincerely hoped that Lord of the Isles would indeed be able to stop Brutus and take back the passengers because he had a feeling that Brutus' so called shortcut was ever going to work. Meanwhile, Brutus was trundling delightfully along the smooth roads of his shortcut.

"Haha, this'll show those scrap-bound engines that passengers will be preferring buses over them." he laughed to himself. Just then, he spotted a low bridge up ahead which was were the road met the rails as trains would be crossing the bridge while road vehicles would be passing under it. Brutus knew that because he was a double-decker bus, he was indeed very tall. But he figured he was just short enough to fit under and through the low bridge. So he revved his engine and charged towards the low bridge at full speed determined to make it through and also to not be late.

On the tracks meanwhile, Lord of the Isles was thinking of a way to pay Brutus out. Although he wasn't sure on how to achieve this.

There must be a way, there must be a way." he was thinking to himself. Just then, in the distance, Lord of the Isles' thoughts were interrupted by the sight of a man waving a red flag, which meant danger. As Lord of the Iles approached and slowed down, it turned out that The Great Marquess' feelings from earlier were proven correct. As Lord of the Isles stopped, he spotted Brutus wedged firmly under the bridge. It turned out he was too tall to fit through and now he was well and truly stuck.

"So this was his shortcut." chuckled Lord of the Isles. The passengers had got off of Brutus and they were all the angry.

"He tricked us!" shouted the passengers, "He said he was railway bus but he wouldn't accept our return tickets! He wanted us to think that railways are no good!" Lord of the Isles' driver and fireman examined the bridge. They could see that Brutus had dislodged a large piece of the bridge and it could collapse if a crossing engine wasn't careful.

"It's risky." said the driver.

"But we must help the passengers." added the fireman.

"The passengers are urgent." agreed Lord of the Isles. The passengers had to climb the hill in order to reach Lord of the Isles and enter his coaches. With all the passengers onboard the coaches, Lord of the Isles was ready to go. With a toot of his whistle, he slowly and carefully puffed forward and began to cross the bridge. Brutus whaled as he felt the bridge quiver above him. Dust and bricks were all falling and crash landing just in front of him.

"Stop!" he shouted, "It might fall on me!"

"Well if it does, that would serve you right for telling lies." said Lord of the Isles. Thankfully though, the bridge didn't collapse as Lord of the Isles managed to make it across safely, much to Brutus' relief. Lord of the Isles made good time and all the passengers caught their other trains needed on their respective journeys.

The bridge's now mended but Brutus wasn't though. He never learned sense and no one believed him anymore. So he was turned into a hen house on a local farm where his lies can do no harm. The hens never listen to them anyway.

**And that's episode 12 of series 2 done! Hope you enjoyed my parody of TTTE episode **_**'Bulgy'**_**. A huge thanks goes to **_**'DJ Scales'**_** for giving me the idea and coming up with the name Brutus. Please review, I request criticism and I apologise if it's a bit short. And on that bombshell, it's time to end, thanks very much for reading, goodnight!**


	13. Tornado vs Snow, Round 2

_**Tornado and Friends Mainline Adventures**_

**Tonight - one character makes her return, we meet a new non-rail character and Tornado has more problems with snow.**

Episode 37: Tornado vs. Snow, Round 2

Autumn had come to Great Britain. The fields were changing from yellow stubble to brown earth. And a tractor was hard at work as Tornado puffed along. One cloudy afternoon, Tornado had to stop at a signal. She could see the tractor close by. Before Tornado had arrived, the tractor was talking to LMS Princess Royal no.46201 _'Princess Elizabeth'_ who'd recently returned to traffic on the mainline upon completion of her major overhaul.

"Hello." said the tractor, "My name's Michelle and I'm plowing this field."

"I'm Tornado and I'm pulling this passenger train." replied Tornado, "What ugly wheels you've got."

"They're not ugly, they're caterpillar tracks." countered Michelle, "I can go anywhere because I don't need rails."

"I don't want to go anywhere." huffed Tornado, "I like my rails, thank you."

"You know, you should listen to Michelle Tornado." said Princess Elizabeth.

"Oh pah!" snorted Tornado, "Why should I? What can ugly tractors like that do for us eh?" And with that, she huffed away. Poor Michelle felt hurt by Tornado's harsh words.

"Don't worry Michelle." smiled Princess Elizabeth, "Tornado's a young engine so she tends to be rather judgmental on these sorts of subjects. I'm sure you'll get your opportunity to prove her wrong."

"I sure hope so Lizzie." sighed Michelle.

Winter soon came with dark clouds full of snow. Tornado was puffing along the same route as before and found that the field Michelle had previously plowed was now covered in snow. Her driver though was feeling rather worried.

"I don't like this." he said nervously, "A heavy fall's coming soon, I hope it doesn't stop us."

"Huh!" replied Tornado, "Soft stuff, nothing to it!" And she puffed on feeling cold but confident. She managed to finish her journey safely but by now the whole country was covered in bright white snow. As Tornado puffed into the final station of her morning train, she spotted something perched on some loose rails. It was tall and it was painted the same BR express blue colour as Tornado. The Fat Director must've sent it over for Tornado so she can be extra safe when undertaking her return journey; well that was what Tornado was thinking.

"It looks like you're going to need your snow plow for the return journey Tornado." said the driver as he and the fireman went to fetch it and bring it over.

"Huh!" huffed Tornado indignantly, "Snow's silly soft stuff, it won't stop me like it did last time!"

"And it's because of what happened last time that it's here waiting for you." said the fireman and he and the driver brought the snow plow over to Tornado and attached it to her front buffers. That afternoon, Tornado was now on the return journey with her passengers. Unfortunately though, it was a journey she really wasn't enjoying. The snow plow was heavy and uncomfortable and it made her very cross. She shook it and she banged it. And when she finished her journey, the snow plow was so badly dented and damaged that the driver had to take it off. That night as Tornado reversed into her shed, the driver and fireman got out of her cab and examined the damaged snow plow.

"You're a very naughty engine Tornado!" said the driver angrily as he closed the shed doors. Tornado didn't seem to care though, she was just happy that she no longer had to wear that really uncomfortable snow plow. The driver and fireman meanwhile continued to look over the snow plow.

"With all these damages, do you think it'll fit Tornado tomorrow?" asked the fireman.

"Well the workmen are coming to examine and fix it in the morning." said the driver, "But I'm really not sure that even if they do fix it, it'll be too late to attach it." And with that, they went home for the night.

Next morning, Tornado's driver and fireman came earlier than Tornado would've expected and they worked hard helping the workmen try to mend the snow plow, but despite all their best efforts, they just couldn't make the snow plow fit. They'd now run out of time anyway because it was time for Tornado to go to work. So the driver and fireman left the workmen to continue their attempts to mend the snow plow and hopped into Tornado's cab. Tornado herself was delighted as she went to collect her coaches. She picked them up at Doncaster station and because she wasn't wearing her snow plow, she was in a very good mood. Just as she was coupled up, the guard blew his whistle. Tornado smiled as she whistled merrily away.

"I shan't have to wear it, I shan't have to wear it." she puffed to the coaches. They were rather worried though.

"I hope it's alright, I hope it's alright." they all whispered to each other. That afternoon, Tornado was getting ready for the return journey but her driver was feeling very worried.

"It's not bad here at the station." he said to the fireman, "But it's sure to be deep in the valley." Tornado heard her drivers worries but as she departed from the station, she really wasn't fazed.

"Silly soft stuff!" she huffed, "I didn't need that stupid thing yesterday and I shan't today! Snow can't stop me!" As she charged through the valley, she rushed into a tunnel thinking about how clever she was. However, as she emerged from the other end of the tunnel, there was trouble ahead in the form of a snowdrift. Tornado whistled in alarm and slammed on her brakes. But, guess what, it was too late. Tornado forged her way into the snowdrift. Snow covered her boiler and pinned her down.

"Cinders and ashes!" cried Tornado as her eyes spun furiously, "I'm stuck…again!" And indeed she was. This was the second time she was stuck in the snow now and this second time was probably worse than the previous time last Christmas.

"Okay Tornado, lets have a go at what we did last time, back it up!" ordered the driver. Once she managed to stop her spinning eyes, Tornado tried to back out of the snowdrift but her wheels spun and she couldn't move. Upon their failure, the guard went back to get help while everyone else tried to dig the snow away. However, despite how fast they were digging, more snow slipped down until Tornado was nearly buried.

"Oh my wheels and coupling rods, the snows got the better of me again." Tornado moaned miserably, "Now I shall have to stay here until I'm frozen. What a silly engine I've been." And poor Tornado began to cry. Hours later, help finally arrived and Tornado had now calmed down and stopped crying. That help came in the form of Roberto on the nearby road collecting Tornado's passengers with some help from his friends. With all the passengers gone, it was now time to release Tornado from the snowdrift. Just then, Princess Elizabeth and Michelle emerged from the tunnel.

"Don't worry Tornado, we'll soon get you out." called Princess Elizabeth.

"Now you know the plan don't you Princess?" asked Michelle.

"Yeah, I pull the empty coaches away and then you pull Tornado out of the snowdrift." replied Princess Elizabeth.

"That's right Lizzie." smiled Michelle, "Now lets get going!" So Princess Elizabeth puffed slowly forward and coupled up to Tornado's empty coaches. She then pulled them into the tunnel and back to the previous station. With the coaches out of the way, Michelle then moved in front of Tornado and turned around. Tornado was still trying to get out of the snowdrift herself and although her wheels were clear, they still spun when she tried to move. With the rope Michelle had brought, Tornado's driver and fireman helped Michelle's driver attach one end to Tornado and the other end to Michelle. Snow never worried Michelle. With the rope attached, Michelle tugged and slipped and slipped and tugged and at last dragged Tornado clear of the snow and ready for the journey home. With Tornado freed from the snowdrift, the rope was unattached and then Michelle turned back around and reversed back down the tunnel with Tornado following a few minutes later. Tornado backed up to the station and was coupled up to her empty coaches, ready to take them away.

"I told you to listen to Michelle didn't I Tornado?" smirked Princess Elizabeth.

"I know Lizzie." replied Tornado sadly, "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. And Michelle, thank you and I'm sorry I was mean to you and called you ugly. Also, your caterpillar tracks are absolutely splendid."

"Thank you Tornado, that means a lot." smiled Michelle.

"I hope you'll be more sensible now Tornado?" said Princess Elizabeth.

"I'll try Princess." replied Tornado as she puffed homely away.

**And that's episode 13 of series 2 done! Hope you enjoyed my parody of TTTE episode **_**'Thomas, Terence and the Snow'**_**. A huge thanks goes to **_**'DJ Scales'**_** for giving me the idea and coming up with the name Michelle. Please review, I request criticism and I apologise if it's a bit short. And on that bombshell, it's time to end, thanks very much for reading, goodnight!**


	14. The Princess and the Bus

_**Tornado and Friends Mainline Adventures**_

**Tonight - a steam engine comes across a bus, the steam engine stops at a station and the bus stops at a red traffic light.**

Episode 38: The Princess and the Bus

Following the events of the previous episode, the Fat Director was very cross with Tornado because of her lack of sensibility. So he decided to demote her to smaller passenger runs while Princess Elizabeth was going to do Tornado's regular big passenger runs. Princess Elizabeth was delighted about this because she finally had a really good chance to stretch her wheels since she returned to the mainline following completion of her major overhaul. One morning, Princess Elizabeth was picking up and dropping off passengers when Roberto pulled up on the road alongside her. She'd never met Roberto before.

"Hello." said Princess Elizabeth, "Who're you?"

"I'm Roberto." replied Roberto, "Who're you?"

"I'm Princess Elizabeth and I'm doing Tornado's jobs during her demotion." answered Princess Elizabeth.

"So YOU'RE Princess Elizabeth eh? I remember now, you helped Michelle the tractor rescue Tornado from the snowdrift while me and my bus friends took her passengers. In fact, on the subject of passengers, because it's you doing Tornado's passenger runs, the Fat Director decided to send me to help you today with the increasing passenger numbers." Roberto explained. Princess Elizabeth didn't look too pleased about hearing this news.

"Help me?" she snorted, "I can go faster then you!"

"Oh no you can't Lizzie." said Roberto.

"Oh yes I can." huffed Princess Elizabeth, "You seem to be forgetting that you're just a single-decker bus while I'm a Princess." she added smiling proudly.

"Alright then Princess, who about a race?" Roberto challenged.

"Are you challenging me to a race? Well Roberto, your challenge's accepted, you're on!" replied Princess Elizabeth determined. Their drivers agreed to the race going ahead. When all the passengers were onboard Roberto or Princess Elizabeth's coaches, the station master got the participants in this race under starters orders.

"Are you ready?…GO!"

Princess Elizabeth, with all those coaches behind her, never could get off the line at a good speed so Roberto drew in front right from the off. As Princess Elizabeth raced along the line, the coaches, who of course wanted the Princess to win, were feeling rather worried at the current speed they were going.

"Why don't you go fast, why don't you go fast?" they asked.

"Wait and see, wait and see." replied Princess Elizabeth.

"He's a long way ahead!" the coaches whaled. Princess Elizabeth didn't mind this though because she'd remembered the level crossing a few miles down the line. And when they arrived at the level crossing, there was Roberto fuming at the closed gates as they sailed gaily through.

"Goodbye Roberto!" called Princess Elizabeth as she whizzed through the crossing with the cheered up coaches rattling behind her. With the train clear of the crossing, the gates opened and Roberto revved away in hot pursuit. After that, the road left the railway, so Princess Elizabeth could no longer see Roberto, meaning they had now entered the unknown part of the race because they had no idea how their opponent was doing. Princess Elizabeth though did see a station up ahead and it was a station she had to stop at. She stopped at the station platform and all the passengers boarded or got off the train. Princess Elizabeth really wanted them to hurry up so she could get back into the race.

"POOP-POOP! Quickly please!" she called. Just then, the guard blew his whistle. And off went Princess Elizabeth again.

"Come along, come along!" she called to the coaches.

"We're coming along, we're coming along!" sang the coaches.

"Hurry, hurry, hurry!" panted Princess Elizabeth as she raced along the line. Then she looked ahead at the bridge in front of her and there was Roberto crossing the bridge totting triumphantly on his horn.

"Oh deary me, oh deary me." groaned Princess Elizabeth as she puffed under the bridge. She was soon racing along a river.

"Steady Princess." said her driver, "We'll beat Roberto yet."

"We'll beat Roberto yet, we'll beat Roberto yet!" echoed the coaches.

"We'll do it, we'll do it!" panted Princess Elizabeth as she surged onwards but then, "Oh botheration, there's a station!" And it was another station that she'd have to stop at. As she came to a stop at the station, she then heard Roberto who was parked at the nearby bus stop picking up and dropping off his own passengers.

"Goodbye Lizzie, you must be tired! Sorry I can't stop but we buses have to work you know, goodbye!" And with that, he revved away.

"Oh dear." thought Princess Elizabeth, "We've lost." Thankfully though, not only was this a stop for passengers, this was also a stop for water. As Princess Elizabeth had her drink, Sovereign rattled through with a goods train.

"You can do it Lizzie!" she called as she puffed past. This, combined with the water from her drink, gave Lizzie a boost of confidence.

"Yeah, I can do it." she thought to herself. Just then, the guard blew his whistle and the signal up ahead dropped.

Hoorah we're off, hoorah we're off!" puffed Princess Elizabeth as she left the station. There were two bridges up ahead which both crossed a second river. One bridge was for trains and the other bridge was for road vehicles. As Princess Elizabeth crossed her bridge she heard an impatient, HONK-HONK! There was Roberto waiting at the traffic lights. If was a few seconds after Princess Elizabeth had passed that the traffic light changed to green. Roberto started with a roar and chased on after Princess Elizabeth again. Now though Princes Elizabeth had reached the maximum speed the speed limit would allow her to go and no matter how hard Roberto tried, Princess Elizabeth was just too fast. Whistling triumphantly, the Princess plunged into the up ahead tunnel leaving Roberto toiling far behind. As the Princess emerged out of the other end of the tunnel, she could see the final station up ahead.

"I've done it, I've done it!" panted Princess Elizabeth.

"We've done it hooray, we've done it hooray!" chanted the coaches as they whooshed into the last station of her timetabled route. A few minutes later, Roberto arrived on the nearby road. All the passengers were there to celebrate Princess Elizabeth's victory but they all gave Roberto a big congratulations too for putting on a great race.

"Well done Lizzie." said Roberto, "That was lots of fun. However, if I was to beat you over that hill earlier, I should have to grow wings and be an aeroplane." Princess Elizabeth smiled.

Both Princess Elizabeth and Roberto now keep each other very busy. They often talk about their race. Although Roberto's passengers don't like being bounced around like peas in a frying pan and the Fat Director has warned Princess Elizabeth not to race at dangerous speeds. So although between you and me, they'd like to have another race. However, I don't think they ever will though, do you?

**And that's episode 14 of series 2 done! Hope you enjoyed my parody of TTTE episode **_**'Thomas and Bertie'**_**. A huge thanks goes to **_**'DJ Scales'**_** for giving me the idea. Please review, I request criticism and I apologise of it's a bit short. And on that bombshell, it's time to end, thanks very much for reading, goodnight!**


	15. Calm After the Sheep

_**Tornado and Friends Mainline Adventures**_

**Tonight - we meet a new diesel character, a couple of Deltics are full of questions and there's a flock of sheep stranded on the line.**

Episode 39: Calm After the Sheep

"Hurry up, I'm a busy engine!" huffed LMS Black 5 no.45428 _'Eric Treacy'_ as he departed from the docks with the nights Flying Kipper.

Goods arrive night and day at the docks. Sometimes Eric Treacy and his fellow primary goods engines work so hard with the increasing workloads that their axles ache. The Fat Director had promised to get a goods diesel to help but so far though every goods diesel he has tested have proven to be unreliable as they would either breakdown of turn up with demonstration freights late. At last though, he did find a Class 60 that hadn't broken down and arrived on time when hauling demonstration freights. One morning, he introduced the class 60 to some of the other engines.

"This' Raymond the class 60." he announced, "He's going to help with the extra goods loads."

"Hello Raymond!" shouted Lancashire Fusilier.

"Welcome Raymond!" called Braunton.

"I must say that you're one of the finest looking class 60's I've ever seen!" cried Kinlet Hall.

"You steamies are certainly a chatty lot aren't you?" Raymond said quietly as he honked his horn and whirred away to work. That afternoon, he was coupled up to a long, long line of heavy trucks.

"This long goods train will be no problem for me." said Raymond confidently. When he was given the all clear to leave, he blasted his horn, his engine whirred, his wheels started to turn and the mighty engine was off on his way. If there was one thing Raymond loved, it was peace and quiet. Unfortunately though, everywhere he went was noisy and crowded. When the days work was over, Raymond was looking forward to a good nights rest. However, when he arrived at the shed he was staying at, Kings Own Yorkshire Light Infantry, aka K.O.Y.L.I. and Royal Scots Grey were also staying there and the pair of Deltics were littered of questions.

"What's the longest goods train you've ever pulled?" K.O.Y.L.I. asked.

"Have you ever worked Marseille?" asked Royal Scots Grey.

"Have you ever crashed?" K.O.Y.L.I. asked.

"Oh will you two please shut up!" whirred Raymond angrily, "I want some peace and quiet and I don't want to share this shed with a pair of chatterbox Deltics!"

"No need to be rude." said K.O.Y.L.I. sadly.

"We're only being friendly buddy." added Royal Scots Grey. Raymond just didn't care though as he just went to sleep.

The next morning, Raymond collected another long and heavy train from the docks and whirred away. On this journey though, it would take him through the beautiful countryside and it was absolutely splendid. As he whirred calmly along, he finally had some peace and quiet and he was delighted. He sighed happily as he admired the scenery around him. Then there was trouble. As Raymond rounded a bend, he could suddenly a bunch of white on the track ahead. His driver applied the brakes and he skidded to a stop. A flock of sheep had escaped onto the tracks.

"It looks like the sheep escaped from that field." thought the driver, "Right through that broken fence." He decided to try to round up the sheep and get them back into the field. Raymond watched as the driver first sent the sheep one way, and then the other way. Despite his best efforts though, nothing worked as the sheep continued to baa on the track. He soon got tired of all this running and generally larking about.

"Well, I'm never gonna move all these sheep by myself." he sighed, "I'd better go and get help." And with that, he went to get help leaving Raymond alone with the sheep. Poor Raymond was a combination of sad and angry. All the sheep were spoiling his peace and quiet. Meanwhile, it was in the late afternoon by the time Raymond's driver had finally found a phone box and he made the call to the Fat Director. The Fat Director was in his office enjoying afternoon tea when he got the call.

"Sheep, stranded on the line?!" he exclaimed loudly, "Right, I'll send Rood Ashton Hall with the farmer immediately!"

Back with Raymond and the sheep were becoming noisier and noisier as the day was progressing and it was starting to prove to be a bit too much for Raymond.

"Please stop!" moaned Raymond, "I'd rather be back with that pair of chatterbox Deltics!" Just then, at long last for Raymond's sake, Rood Ashton Hall puffed into view.

"Hello Raymond!" Rood Ashton Hall greeted.

"Rood Ashton Hall!" exclaimed Raymond, "Boy am I glad to see you!"

"Don't worry Raymond." assured Rood Ashton Hall, "Not only have I brought back your driver, I've also brought the farmer and his sheepdog. They'll soon have the sheep off the tracks for you." As the farmer and his sheepdog stepped out of Rood Ashton Hall's cab, they soon set to work attempting to get the sheep back into the field. Raymond and Rood Ashton Hall watched as the farmer whistled to his sheepdog who was hard at work rounding up the sheep and barking at them to get them moving in the right direction. After a few minutes, the sheep were safely rounded up and back into their field.

"Err, you do know that you could've just sounded your horn at the sheep don't you Raymond?" asked Rood Ashton Hall, "That probably would've scared them off the tracks." Raymond remained in stunned silence momentarily.

"Now why didn't I think of that?" he thought, "Oh well, they're clear of the tracks now so it doesn't matter."

"I guess it doesn't." said Rood Ashton Hall, "But now that those sheep are out of the way, you'd better get going, you don't want to be late now do you?" Realising this, Raymond blasted his horn and whirred away. Despite the stoppage of the sheep, Raymond made up for it and arrived at his destination with the goods train just in time. The Fat Director was waiting and he was very pleased.

"Well done Raymond." he boomed, "Despite your issue with the sheep, you made it just in time, keeping your reliability record alive."

"Thank you sir." smiled Raymond, "But if my driver called you while you were in your office having afternoon tea, how did you get here so quickly, let alone before me?"

"Simple, I just stuffed that cake into my mouth and drove here." replied the Fat Director.

"On that basis I can see why they call you the FAT Director." Raymond whispered to himself. Thankfully though, the Fat Director didn't hear Raymond's whispers because he'd already walked away.

That evening, Raymond returned to the shed he previously stayed at and he parked between K.O.Y.L.I. and Royal Scots Grey again, but this time he spoke first.

"Listen you two, I'm sorry that I was cross yesterday." he whirred, "I'm very pleased to share this shed with you both."

"And we're pleased to have your company Raymond." K.O.Y.L.I. smiled.

"Yes indeed we are buddy." added Royal Scots Grey, "In fact, I heard about your days events and it reminds me of a story." Raymond smiled, the sound of baa, baa, baa would've kept him awake all night, but this story he and K.O.Y.L.I. were about to hear from Royal Scots Grey would send him and his new friends happily to sleep.

**And that's episode 15 of series 2 done! Hope you enjoyed my parody of TTTE episode **_**'Peace and Quiet'**_**. A huge thanks goes to **_**'DJ Scales'**_** for giving me the idea and coming up with the name Raymond. Please review, I request criticism and I apologise if it's a bit short. And on that bombshell, it's time to end, thanks very much for reading, goodnight!**


	16. Kayla and Alycidon

_**Tornado and Friends Mainline Adventures**_

**Tonight - we have our first episode centred entirely on diesels, a class 56 'Grid' hauls a passenger train and a class 55 'Deltic' hauls a goods train…again.**

Episode 40: Kayla and Alycidon

Kayla's a class 56 'Grid' diesel engine. One morning, she was getting ready for the day in the yards with all her fellow diesels. They were all primary passenger diesels, except Raymond, and they'd often boast to Kayla about it.

"The Fat Director won't want to choose you again little Kayla." said Alycidon, "He'll want to choose strong passenger diesels like me, my brothers and of course Western Champion. Heck, even Raymond's more useful than you, as are Korra and Claire." Kayla did feel hurt by Alycidon's comments. However, Kayla's driver felt sorry for his engine.

"Would you like to come out today Kayla?" the driver asked.

"Oh yes please!" answered Kayla excitedly. So the driver revved the engine and Kayla whirred away. The other diesels were very cross at being left behind. As Kayla sped along the tracks, she was thinking of how she can show Alycidon that the Fat Director would still want to choose her for work. Her chance came sooner than expected though. As she was waiting at a red signal, her driver received a phone call from the Fat Director. When he came off the phone, he was smiling as he spoke to Kayla.

"Hey Kayla, good news! I've just got off the phone to the Fat Director and because all the other engines are busy with other jobs, there's a spare express available and he has decided to let us take it."

"Oh wow!" exclaimed Kayla excitedly, "Well lets go!" The signal changed to green and Kayla revved away. Kayla found the coaches at Settle station. She was coupled onto them and waited for the off. At last she heard the guard blow his whistle. Kayla pulled hard and she was soon on her way. Throughout her journey, Kayla worked hard all day. All the coaches agreed that she was indeed very kind and her driver was very pleased. As the sun was setting behind the clouds, Kayla arrived at her final station of her journey, Carlisle, meaning she just completed the Settle and Carlisle route.

"Well done Kayla." said the Fat Director who was waiting on the platform, "You've arrived right on time. You're a really useful and reliable engine." Kayla smiled proudly.

"Oh thank you sir." she said.

That night, Kayla was spending the night in the yards with her fellow diesels.

"The Fat Director was proud of me after hauling that passenger train along the Settle and Carlisle route today." Kayla told the other diesels, "In fact, he also said that I'm going out again tomorrow. What do you think of that?" She didn't hear what they thought though as they all just glared at her. Kayla didn't mind this though but because she was so tired and happy that she fell asleep at once. Next morning, Kayla woke up to find that nothing had changed because Alycidon was still boasting.

"You watch me little Kayla as I rush through with my days express. That'll be a splendid sight for you." he then began to whirr away, "Goodbye little Kayla, look out for me this afternoon." With Alycidon gone, Kayla went off to do some shunting with Korra and Claire. Kayla liked shunting because it was rather fun playing with the trucks. She would come up behind them and give them a push. And then she'd stop and the silly trucks would go bumping into one another.

"Oh!" they'd cry, "Whatever's happening?!" Kayla would just laugh and continue shunting with Korra and Claire who both advised her not to listen to that boastful Alycidon. Kayla shunted some coal hoppers into one siding and some tanker wagons into another. She carried on playing until there were no more trucks left to play with. After which, she went to stop for a rest in a different siding that ran alongside the mainline. As Kayla was resting her wheels, she heard the blasting of a horn in the distance in front of her. The horn came from Alycidon and he was very angry indeed. Instead of nice and shiny coaches, he was actually pulling a long train of very dirty trucks.

"A goods train, a goods train, a goods train!" he grumbled, "I thought I'd never haul goods trains again after what happened last time! The shame of it, the shame of it, oh the shame of it!" Kayla laughed and went to find some more trucks to play with. Unfortunately though, there wasn't any. So she went to the yard shed where she could be seen speaking with Western Champion. Then there was trouble. The porter came up to them urgently.

"Alycidon can't get up the formidable Upwey Bank." he called, "Could one of you go and push him please?"

"I'll go and help him sir." said Kayla.

"Very well then Kayla." agreed the porter and he left.

"This' the best opportunity for me to show that idiot what I'm really capable of." Kayla thought with a determined smile.

"I sincerely hope Alycidon will just shut up after this." sighed Western Champion, "I'm really starting to get sick and tired of his boasting." Kayla agreed as she whirred away to the rescue. She found Alycidon half way up the bank and looking very cross indeed. His driver was talking to him severely.

"For goodness sake Alycidon, will you just try for once!" said the driver sternly.

"I can't do it!" replied Alycidon angrily, "The noisy trucks hold an engine back so!" Kayla's driver came up.

"Hello." he said, "We've come to push."

"Forget it! It'll be a shocking waste of our time trying so it'll be no use at all!" fumed Alycidon.

"Oh really? Well, you just wait and see." replied Kayla's driver confidently. The two drivers hopped into their respective engines cabs. Kayla moved first, reversing to the bottom of the bank. Alycidon followed a few minutes later, bringing his goods train back to the bottom of the bank. With the train just in front of Kayla, she slowly inched forward and was coupled up to the back of the train.

"I'm ready!" she called.

"No good." grumbled Alycidon. Both diesels pulled and pushed as hard as they could as they began to climb up the bank.

"I can't do it, I can't do it, I can't do it!" moaned Alycidon angrily.

"I can do it, I can do it, I can do it!" answered Kayla determined. Kayla pushed and pushed and pushed and pushed as hard as ever she could. And eventually, almost before he realised it, Alycidon found himself at the top of the formidable Upwey bank.

"I've done it, I've done it, I've done it!" he said proudly. He was so delighted about this achievement that he forgot all about Kayla and didn't wait to say thank you, he just raced down the other side of the bank and sped off into the distance. Poor Kayla was left out of breath and far behind.

"Huh! How dare he not thank me, so ungrateful!" Kayla huffed exhaustingly. She ran on into the nearest siding where she found that her driver was very pleased with her. In the siding, Kayla was given the chance to rest her aching wheels. Her driver walked proudly in front of her and spoke to his engine.

"I'm gonna get out my paint tomorrow." he said, "And I'm gonna give you a beautiful coat of maroon and yellow stripes, so basically a new coat of EWS paint, then you'd be the smartest diesel on the mainline." Kayla smiled proudly.

**And that's episode 16 of series 2 done! Hope you enjoyed my parody of TTTE episode **_**'Edward and Gordon'**_**. A huge thanks goes to **_**'DJ Scales'**_** for giving me the idea and coming up with the name Kayla. Please review, I request criticism and I apologise of it's a bit short. And on that bombshell, it's time to end, thanks very much for reading, goodnight!**


	17. Prairie's New Friend

_**Tornado and Friends Mainline Adventures**_

**Tonight - for the third straight episode we introduce a new diesel character, Prairie looks exhausted and three big engines are wheeshing stream angrily.**

Episode 41: Prairie's New Friend

On cloudy morning in the yards, Sir Nigel Gresley, Earl of Mount Edgcumbe and Prairie were getting ready for the day. But Prairie had a question she'd been wanting to ask.

"Do you know what?" asked Prairie.

"What?" grunted Sir Nigel Gresley.

"Do you know what?"

"Silly!" said Sir Nigel Gresley crossly, "Of course I don't know what! If you don't tell me what 'what' is!"

"The Fat Director says that my shunting workloads are beginning to get too much for me so he's searching another reliable shunting diesel engine to help me." Prairie explained.

"Rubbish!" put in Earl of Mount Edgcumbe, "Any engine could do it! If you worked more and chatted less, this yard would be a sweeter, a better and a happier place!" Prairie just ignored these words and steamed out of the yard to fetch some coaches to shunt. However, just as she reached the end of the yard, she had to stop at a red signal.

"Damn it! That stupid old signal!" she thought as she remembered the time she'd misunderstood a signal and had gone backwards instead of forwards, "No one listens to me now because they all think that I'm a silly little engine and order me about!" Just then, the signal changed to green and she puffed off again, "I'll show them, I'll show them!" Unfortunately though, she how no idea on how she was going to do this. By the end of the afternoon, Prairie had grown tired and unhappy. She brought four empty coaches into Doncaster station for Tornado, who was still serving her demotion. The Fat Director was on the platform and he saw the exhausted face and red cheeks on Prairie.

"Hello Prairie." he said, "You look tired."

"Yes sir, indeed I am tired sir." replied Prairie, "I don't know if I'm standing on my dome or my wheels."

"Well you look the right way up to me." laughed the Fat Director, "Cheer up, I've managed to find a reliable BR Class 08 shunting diesel to help you with your shunting workloads and she'll be beginning work tomorrow. In the meantime, as you've finished your days shunting, how'd you like to spend the rest of the day helping Mayflower and The Green Knight over at the new harbour?"

"Oh yes sir, thank you sir." smiled Prairie as she steamed out of the station en route for the new harbour.

The new BR Class 08 shunting diesel engine arrived on the mainline the next morning. The Fat Director was waiting for her in the yards.

"Ah there you are." said the Fat Director, "Right, are you ready to work hard helping Prairie with her shunting work?"

"Oh sir, yes sir." answered the diesel.

"That's a good engine and I think I'll call you Tennille."

"Yes sir, thank you sir." smiled Tennille. Just then, Prairie arrived.

"Here Prairie, show Tennille around." said the Fat Director. The two engines went off together and they were soon keeping themselves very busy. That afternoon, over at Nuneaton station, Sir Nigel Gresley, Earl of Mount Edgcumbe and LMS Black 5 no.44767 _'George Stephenson'_, who recently returned to traffic on the mainline after undergoing major repairs, watched Tennille quietly doing her work as she brought some coaches into one of the stations.

"She seems a simple sort of diesel engine." thought George Stephenson.

"We'll have some fun and order him about." suggested Earl of Mount Edgcumbe and the other two agreed. Sir Nigel Gresley and George Stephenson puffed forward with their passenger trains, snorting as they went, and when they were close enough…

"WHEESH!" they all wheeshed steam right into Tennille's face. Smoke and steam was billowing everywhere. A watching Earl of Mount Edgcumbe was laughing his face off as all the smoke and steam hovered in front of Tennille's face sending her eyes spinning. When Earl of Mount Edgcumbe had calmed down, he puffed away, pleased that the little trick had worked. When the smoke and steam had finally cleared, Prairie puffed in and she was cross. Tennille though took no notice.

"They'll get tired of it soon." she thought, "Do they always tell you to do things Prairie?"

"Yes they do!" answered Prairie angrily.

"Right," said Tennille, "We'll soon stop that nonsense." She whispered something to Prairie.

"We'll do it later." the two engines agreed as they went back to work.

That evening, the Fat Director was looking forward to hot buttered toast for tea at home. Suddenly, from outside, he heard an extraordinary noise.

"WHEESH!" The wheeshing was following by lots of snorting like angry pigs. The Fat Director walked over to the window and had a look at what all the commotion was.

"Bother!" he said and hurried to the yard. What had happened was that Tennille and Prairie were calmly sitting on the points outside the yard sheds, refusing to let the engines in. Sir Nigel Gresley, Earl of Mount Edgcumbe and George Stephenson were very furious. They began to blow their whistles in frustration.

"Stop that noise!" bellowed the Fat Director as he arrived on the scene.

"These two little pillocks won't let us into the sheds!" hissed Sir Nigel Gresley.

"Tennille, explain this behaviour!" ordered the Fat Director.

"Beg pardon sir but I'm a diesel engine and we do our work without fuss." answered Tennille calmly, "But begging your pardon sir, Prairie and I would be glad if you'd inform there err…engines, that we only take orders from you." Sir Nigel Gresley, Earl of Mount Edgcumbe and George Stephenson whistled again in protest.

"SILENCE!" snapped the Fat Director. All the engines immediately went silent. The Fat Director walked in front of all the engines.

"Prairie and Tennille, I'm pleased with your work today but not with your behaviour tonight! You've caused a disturbance!" Prairie and Tennille frowned sadly. Sir Nigel Gresley, Earl of Mount Edgcumbe and George Stephenson were all snickering at the expense of the smaller engines. But then the Fat Director turned his furious attention to them.

"As for you three!" started the Fat Director, "You've all been worse. You made the disturbance! Tennille's quite right, this' my railway and I give the orders!"

After that situation fro yesterday was cleared up, Sir Nigel Gresley, Earl of Mount Edgcumbe and George Stephenson were ordered to leave Prairie and Tennille along and leave them to get on with their work. Prairie and Tennille meanwhile were now getting used to working together and as a team, they were getting their shunting work done in no time at all. Between them, and all of us, this looked like the start of a very strong, firm and unbreakable friendship.

**And that's episode 17 of series 2 done! Hope you enjoyed my parody of TTTE episode **_**'Duck Takes Charge'**_**. A huge thanks goes to **_**'DJ Scales'**_** for giving me the idea and coming up with the name Tennille. Please review, I request criticism and I apologise if it's a bit short. And on that bombshell, it's time to end, thanks very much for reading, goodnight!**


	18. Little Sight to See

_**Tornado and Friends Mainline Adventures**_

**Tonight - Clan Line's close to tears, Korra does some shunting and a new character's causing trouble at a harbour.**

Episode 42: Little Sight to See

One bright and sunny summer morning, Clan Line was feeling very excited. She had been repainted recently and now her new dark green paint was sparkling against the sunshine. She'd been told that she was going to be part of something very special over in the seaside town of Dawlish today and while she was at it, Braunton was going to be hauling the days VSOE Luncheon Special in her place. Clan Line watched as Braunton coupled up to the already shunted coaches at London Victoria station.

"Hope you enjoy yourself over at Dawlish Clan Line." said Braunton.

"Thank you Braunton. Best of luck and take care with what's basically MY special." smiled Clan Line. Braunton promised to do just a good job on the VSOE Luncheon Special as Clan Line would. And with that being said, Clan Line watched as Braunton puffed away when she heard the guards whistle. With Braunton gone, Clan Line began to set off en route for Dawlish, still not knowing what she was going to be a part of. Her driver explained everything as she puffed along.

"Over in Dawlish, they're holding a festival today." he began, "And every year they have what they call a 'special attraction' for the visitors to look at and you'd get the likes of Roberto, Amara and even Michelle bringing them to see that special attraction. This year Clan Line, you're the special attraction." Clan Line was ecstatic.

"Thank you sir!" she smiled, "But, what does a special attraction do?"

"Oh they just smile and blow whistles at everyone." answered the driver, "Look, we're almost there because you can hear the seagulls." He was right, they'd just arrived at Dawlish Warren station. They puffed straight through and rounded the bend at Langstone Rock and were now puffing along the seawall and towards the main station. When she stopped at the station, instead of what she was expecting which was a big welcome party, all she saw was one man in a black suit. Clan Line's driver exited the cab and spoke to the man. After a few minutes of discussions, the man walked sadly away and the driver turned his rather gutted attention to Clan Line.

"Well if that doesn't take the biscuit!" he exclaimed making Clan Line look rather worried, "They've run out of room at the festival and don't need a special attraction after all. We've got to go home Clan Line, I'm sorry old girl."

"So am I." sighed Clan Line miserably. The driver got back into the cab and Clan Line set off for home. The chance for her to showcase her new dark green paintwork was destroyed and the fact that she wasn't going to be part of something special after all had her close to tears. She really was very upset.

That afternoon, Korra was shunting around Clan Line's home, Stewarts Lane Depot. She had just shunted some trucks into a siding when she saw Clan Line reversing into her shed, leaving Korra very surprised. The shunting diesel slowly made her way alongside the shed.

"Hello Clan Line. What're you doing back here so soon?" she asked. Before Clan Line could answer, the Fat Director arrived.

"Korra, I need you to come off your shunting work here for a minute because we've got problems over at the harbour that I need you to help sort out."

"Ok sir." replied Korra.

"Come on Korra," said her driver, "This'll be trouble with Whitelocke."

"Who's Whitelocke?" asked Korra as she set off en route for the harbour. Her driver explained as they went.

"Whitelocke's a disagreeable barge because if there's one thing he does, it's never stop complaining."

The driver was right about Whitelocke. Today the barge was more grumpy than ever.

"Come on, come on, why aren't you trucks where you should be?!"

"There's no engine and we can only go where we're put!" the trucks countered, "You're the one who's in the wrong place, not us!" Just then, they all heard Korra's horn. As Korra entered the harbour, Whitelocke was still sulking and trucks were even crosser than before.

"Our stone's for Whitelocke!" they told Korra, "Please, put us in a siding so we can load him up and be rid of him!" Korra smiled as she felt happy to oblige. She rolled forward and was coupled up to some of the trucks. She then reversed them out of the siding. Then there was trouble. As Korra was lining the trucks up, they suddenly burst through some buffers. The trucks knew that if Korra didn't stop, there's the very high chance that they'd be heading out to see.

"Help, help!" the trucks all whaled. Unfortunately though, Korra continued to push them completely unaware to why they were screaming help for. Whitelocke could hear all the commotion from above and prayed that the upcoming problem didn't involve him. But, guess what, it did. The trucks had reached the end of the quay and one by one they were now going over the edge and falling down towards Whitelocke and crashing onto him with a crash. When all the trucks had gone over the edge, Korra finally stopped. Gasping at what she'd done, she looked down at the damage she'd done. All the trucks were perched on top of each other and they were all over Whitelocke.

"OOOHFFF!" groaned Whitelocke, "I'm sinking!"

"Serves you right!" giggled the watching trucks, "You were always _barging_ in and moaning!"

It took a very long time to clear up the mess as the harbour cranes were working their hardest to tidy away the broken trucks and also the stones that'd gone over with them. They finally managed to clear everything away and all that was left was Whitelocke. The workmen had brought another boat and hitched it up to Whitelocke. Korra watched as Whitelocke was towed away and taken to Teignmouth beach.

That evening, Korra was whirring along the Teignmouth seawall and to her surprise, she could see Whitelocke.

"So this' where they've taken him and I can see what they've done with him." she giggled, "Well, at least he won't be bothering everyone at the harbour again." As she carried in her journey home, she could hear the workmen talking sternly to Whitelocke.

"There you are!" said one of the workmen, "Now you can just stay here! Children can play in you all day and at long last you'll be useful!" Whitelocke felt very sorry for himself. He promised to stay quiet when the children were playing on him so he wouldn't startle and scare them. Meanwhile, back with Korra, she'd reached Dawlish station. The festival was over and everything had been packed away, so she kept on going, enjoying the caw of the seagulls and looking out at the calm sea. She rounded the bend at Langstone Rock and she saw Clan Line in Dawlish Warren station. She was talking to Braunton. Korra stopped outside the station and waited for Braunton to leave.

"Thank you so much for looking after my VSOE Luncheon Special Braunton." said Clan Line, "You kept your promise."

"I never break promises I keep Clan Line, you know that." smiled Braunton, "And I'm sorry about what happened at the festival."

"Oh don't worry about it Braunton." replied Clan Line frowning slightly as the memories came back to her, "It wasn't your fault." Braunton smiled and puffed away, blowing a whistle goodbye to Clan Line as she went. Clan Line whistled back smiling. With Braunton gone, Korra whirred into the station and stopped alongside Clan Line.

"Oh hello Korra." smiled Clan Line before laughing, "Well we certainly had a few seaside surprises today didn't we? But it doesn't matter about what happened at the festival because driver says that I'm a special attraction anyway, and so are you for that matter Korra, every time we go on our own line."

"What do you mean?" asked Korra.

"Well, all we have to do's smile and blow whistles, or in your case blow horns at everyone." answered Clan Line. Korra smiled as she blasted her horn and Clan Line blew her whistle, both smiling delightfully.

**And that's episode 18 of series 2 done! Hope you enjoyed my parody of TTTE episode **_**'Special Attraction'**_**. A huge thanks goes to **_**'DJ Scales'**_** for giving me the idea. Please review, I request criticism and I apologise if it's a bit short. And on that bombshell, it's time to end, thanks very much for reading, goodnight!**


	19. Bees Attack

_**Tornado and Friends Mainline Adventures**_

**Tonight - a previously mentioned character makes his first appearance, three tank engines have a debate and a beehive gets moved around in a public area for an unknown reason.**

Episode 43: Bees Attack

Amara the traction engine was enjoying her work over at the vicarage orchard. Birds were singing and apples were ripening on the trees, it was a lovely day. As Amara stopped at the fence between her and the tracks, Duchess of Sutherland arrived.

"Hello Amara." she said smiling.

"Hello Duchess, ready to help me with these very important objects?" Amara asked.

"I sure am." replied Duchess of Sutherland. Just then, BR 8P 4-6-2 no.71000 _'Duke of Gloucester'_ arrived. Just like Princess Elizabeth before him, he'd recently returned to traffic on the mainline after undergoing major overhaul.

"Hello Amara, hello Duchess," he greeted politely, "You two look as bright and cheerful as my green paint…okay my green paint's a dark shade but at least it looks bright in the sunshine."

"Oh, stop being so modest Dukey." Duchess of Sutherland giggled.

"And indeed we are in bright and cheerful moods Duke." added Amara. Duke of Gloucester smiled. Then he heard an unfamiliar buzzing noise.

"Huh, what's that noise?" he asked.

"Oh, that's just the vicars pet bees." answered Duchess of Sutherland.

"Precisely and they're all in these boxy things called beehives." added Amara, "Duchess of Sutherland's helping me take them to the station. The vicars told me that his bees are capable of making some good honey and he's going to give some of it to his friends." Just then, Western Champion hummed in.

"Take care you three." he warned, "Don't make the bees angry because they might sting you."

"Oh pfft, like I need to be told what to do by a diesel." Duke of Gloucester huffed as he…buzzed…away. **(AND I WOULD LIKE TO APOLOGISE IN ADVANCE FOR THAT VERY BAD PUN!)**

"Well, it looks like he's gonna have to learn the hard way." sighed Western Champion, "Now then, I'd better get going, Tangmere's waiting for me at the docks. Goodbye you two."

"Goodbye Western Champion!" called Duchess of Sutherland and Amara as they watched Western Champion whirr away.

In the docks, Hawksworth along with Swindon and Pannier, the two tank engine brothers, were busy arranging trucks. The trio were also arguing about a subject they'd previously brought up earlier in the day.

"What would farmers have at lunchtime?" thought Hawksworth.

"Well they'd always have cheddar cheese I would've thought." said Swindon.

"Oh is it cheddar?" asked Hawksworth, "I would've thought it be stilton."

"No, no, no I don't think farmers would go for stilton cheese because it'd be the most poncy, well that's what my fireman says." said Pannier in disgust.

"How can your fireman call stilton cheese poncy?!" asked Hawksworth.

"My driver says it's the least poncy cheese in the world!" added Swindon.

"In my view they'd probably have stale bread, hard cheddar and a pickle of some sorts." suggested Pannier, "That's all they'd have. And in the apple season for that matter."

"But we're currently in the plowing season and the apple season coincides with the plowing season, you pillock!" snorted Hawksworth. At last though, the trio managed to come to an agreement.

"Pickled onions, branston pickle, an apple and cheddar cheese." said Hawksworth, "So to us, that'd be the perfect farmers lunch." Swindon and Pannier agreed. Just then, they heard the whirring of a diesel engine behind them. They looked and saw Western Champion roll past them. Seeing him made the three tank engines realise that their debate had made them fall behind on their work so they quickly go back to their shunting. Western Champion though, not knowing or caring about what the three tank engines were talking about, said nothing until he reached Tangmere who was waiting for him at the other side of the docks.

"You know Tangmere, I remember the first time I met those three tank engines." said Western Champion, "When I first met Hawksworth, I was able to get along with him pretty well. As for Swindon and Pannier…well I met them before Pannier was painted in his London Transport livery and when he was the same colour as Swindon. They made me think of them as twins and almost made my eyes pop out after that trick they played on me. Fortunately though, Clan Line soon put a stop to that little game."

"Well when Swindon and Pannier are in mischievous mode, Clan Line's the only engine who can keep them in order." chuckled Tangmere, "In fact, I sometimes call them 'the bees'."

"A good name." smiled Western Champion, "They're terrors when they start buzzing about." Just then, Duke of Gloucester bustled in.

"What's that Tangmere? Are you afraid of bees?" he asked, "They're only insects after all, so don't let that buzz box diesel tell you different!"

"His name's Western Champion and he didn't…"

"I wouldn't care!" Duke of Gloucester carried on before Tangmere could continue, "If hundreds were swarming around, I'd just blow smoke and make them buzz off!"

"Buzz, buzz, buzz." retorted Tangmere with a smile. Duke of Gloucester had no idea what that was supposed to mean.

The next morning, Duke of Gloucester arrived at Carlisle station to collect his waiting coaches. The passengers were excited and keen to onboard. The platform was crowded and the porter was in a hurry as he was pushing a cart along the platform with a beehive on it…and why a beehive was being moved around in a public area I'll never know.

"Mind your backs!" the porter shouted. Then there was trouble, with a slight turn and heave, the beehive lost its balance, fell off the cart, crashed onto the platform and broke open. All the passengers saw what had happened and gasped. The porter screamed a warning and everyone legged it off and away from the platform. Duke of Gloucester looked back wondering what was going on. He suddenly then heard a now familiar buzzing sound. As the bees flew out of their destroyed beehive, they were too cold to be cross, so they buzzed around the fireman hoping he'd mend their hive, but he didn't understand, nor did the driver. So the bees turned to Duke of Gloucester, his boiler looked nice and warm, so they wasted no time in flying onto it and clinging on.

"Buzz off, buzz off!" hissed Duke of Gloucester. One bee then burnt his foot.

"Ooh-ahh-ahh-ooh!" The bee thought Duke of Gloucester had burnt him on purpose. So he angrily flew up into the air and then rocketed back down again. Duke of Gloucester could only watch helplessly as the bee shot down and stung him right back on the nose.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" whistled Duke of Gloucester as he could see his nose slowly turning bright red. He'd now had enough and so had his driver and fireman. Duke of Gloucester raced away from the scene, not noticing until too late that he'd left all his coaches behind, but he couldn't care less about them right now. He and his footplate crew tried everything to get rid of the bees. First he spun on a turntable, but to no avail. They then tried washing them off and blowing them off with a fan, but all these failed efforts made the bees cling harder onto Duke of Gloucester's warm boiler. For a final attempt, they tried smoking them off by going through a long tunnel. However, the bees still wouldn't go away.

"It's no good Duke." said his driver, "It looks like we're just gonna have to go back to the orchard and fetch another hive." Duke of Gloucester's reply was drowned out by the sound of buzzing. Also by now, his nose had completely swollen and was now 100% red.

At the vicarage orchard, the vicar was waiting anxiously for Duke of Gloucester. With a whistle, he arrived. When the bees saw the new beehive, they flew off Duke of Gloucester and swarmed straight into their new home.

"Phew! Thank goodness that's over!" sighed Duke of Gloucester.

"Come on Duke," said his driver, "What you need now's a good hose down." And with that, Duke of Gloucester puffed away.

That evening, Duke of Gloucester was resting in his shed. He still wasn't in a good mood over the fact that his nose was now completely ruined by those damn bees. Just then, as his footplate crew were just about to go home, the vicar came to see him.

"Thank you for saving my bees." he said, "It's a pity its not Christmas because we can then call you Duke the Red Nosed Engine." Everyone laughed, even Duke of Gloucester. Instead though, they decided to call Duke of Gloucester 'The Bees Knees', which means they thought he was more useful then ever.

**And that's episode 19 of series 2 done! Hope you enjoyed my parody of TTTE episode **_**'Buzz Buzz'**_**. Please review, I request criticism and I apologise if it's a bit short. And on that bombshell, it's time to end, thanks very much for reading, goodnight!**


	20. Sibling Rivalry

_**Tornado and Friends Mainline Adventures**_

**Tonight - a couple of siblings have an argument, Tornado has a little sob and Nunney Castle requires some assistance.**

Episode 44: Sibling Rivalry

Britannia and Oliver Cromwell are both BR 7MT engines, meaning they're brother and sister. The duo are practical, peppery and proud. Also, they nearly always work together.

One morning, Britannia and Oliver Cromwell were chuffing through the countryside hauling a heavy passenger train with Oliver Cromwell leading. Further down the line, Michelle the tractor had been struggling with a big cart load of hay. As she was crossing the tracks, the carts wheels had broken off and smashed. The cart was now stuck on the rails. What could Michelle do now? Well it looked like she wasn't going to have enough time to think about it because she suddenly a pair of whistles.

"Oh no!" Michelle cried. Britannia and Oliver Cromwell chuffed round the bend confidently. Olive Cromwell could then see the cart up ahead and he gasped in horror.

"STOP!" he shouted in alarm. His driver applied the brakes but it was already too late. Oliver Cromwell shut his eyes and awaited the upcoming impact. With a loud CRASH, Oliver Cromwell brushed the cart out of the way sending hay flying everywhere. And he also came off the rails and was now lying sideways in a ditch that was by the side of the tracks. Luckily, no one was hurt. **(Oh great, now I'm saying that lousy catchphrase!)** Britannia puffed forward and alongside her brother, who was very angry over this little incident.

"Stop being pushy!" Oliver Cromwell snapped.

"Don't call me pushy!" Britannia snapped back.

"You shouldn't have pushed me into the cart!" puffed Oliver Cromwell.

"You pulled me you mean!" argued Britannia.

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

Their arguing would continue right up until the moment when they were rescued, as the breakdown cranes lifted Oliver Cromwell back onto the tracks. Before long the tracks were clear of hay and damaged pieces of cart and Oliver Cromwell and Britannia were on their way again. However, because the brother and sister were so angry with one another, they refused to speak to each other for the rest of the day.

The next morning, the Fat Director arrived at the yards where he found Britannia, Oliver Cromwell and Tornado who was still serving her demotion. He was looking for an engine to help Nunney Castle with a very heavy passenger train.

"May I go sir?" asked Oliver Cromwell eagerly.

"I only need one engine," said the Fat Director, "Not two."

"I AM only one engine sir." said Oliver Cromwell, "And I'd like to work with Nunney Castle." The Fat Director was surprised, but he agreed all the same. Tornado had been wanting to ask the Fat Director about lifting her demotion but he had left before she had the chance to ask him. As for the situation between Britannia and Oliver Cromwell however, she was feeling rather worried.

"Won't you two miss one another?" she asked, "I know I miss my siblings all the time." She began to sob quietly. "I sincerely wish I had a brother or sister to talk to."

"Oh come on Tornado, LNER Peppercorn A2 no.60532 _'Blue Peter'_ is the closest you'll ever get when it comes to family because he's your cousin, even though he doesn't get about much these days." said Britannia, "Besides, I'll work better on my own." she sniffed.

"Good." huffed Oliver Cromwell, "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got work to do." And with that, he steamed away. At first, Oliver Cromwell enjoyed working the very heavy passenger train with Nunney Castle. However, after the first leg of the journey, things started to go wrong. Nunney Castle had parked the coaches in a siding and was now in another siding taking on water when Oliver Cromwell pulled up alongside her.

"Did you park those coaches onto the other line Nunney?" Oliver Cromwell asked.

"You said you wanted them on the other line Ollie." replied Nunney Castle.

"Not that other line, the OTHER, other line." Oliver Cromwell said angrily, "Britannia would've known what I meant." he huffed as he steamed away. Meanwhile, Britannia was working other lighter passenger trains on her own. She was chuffing dutifully through the beautiful countryside. Unfortunately though, she had no one to share it with. Although she tried not to, she was beginning to miss her brother. That night, Britannia's driver took her to visit Oliver Cromwell who was resting in a shed.

"I was just passing." said Britannia.

"Have you come to say that you're sorry?" Oliver Cromwell sniffed. This made Britannia very cross.

"I'm nothing to be sorry for!" she fumed and steamed away in a huff.

The next day, Oliver Cromwell was in a bad mood as he was reversing into the sidings. A watching Nunney Castle could see that Oliver Cromwell was getting too close to the buffers.

"Look out!" she shouted, but it was too late. Tender first, Oliver Cromwell burst through the buffers and crashed into a large dip in the ground. Fortunately, he was still standing upright and was directly facing the rails, but he wasn't going anywhere. His driver and fireman weren't hurt but when they exited the cab, they were very cross.

"This wouldn't have happened if you were working with Britannia!" snapped the driver. Oliver Cromwell knew he was right and Nunney Castle knew she wouldn't be able to pull Oliver Cromwell back onto the rails…well she could but she didn't think she was the right engine to do so. So she raced away telling Oliver Cromwell that she'd go and get help. She knew the perfect engine to rescue Oliver Cromwell. Meanwhile, Britannia had just finished her morning passenger service when Nunney Castle steamed into the station alarmingly.

"Ollie's in trouble!" she said.

"Ollie's in trouble?!" Britannia cried, "Right, I'm on it! Nunney, lead the way!" And the two engines raced away to the rescue as fast as their wheels would let them. They soon arrived at the scene of the accident. Some workmen had attached one end of a chain to Oliver Cromwell and they then went to attach the other end to Britannia.

"Don't worry dear brother, I'll soon have you out of there!" assured Britannia.

"I sure hope so Brit." replied Oliver Cromwell. With the chain attached, Britannia was given the all clear to pull. Britannia pulled as hard as she could. She struggled and struggled as her wheels spun and spun. Eventually though, she finally managed to pull Oliver Cromwell gently back into the tracks. Britannia was relieved to hear that her brother wasn't badly hurt seeing as the only damage he took was a massive scrape that ran right along the side of the tender.

"Thank you dear sister." said Oliver Cromwell, "And I…I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry!" replied Britannia.

"I'M SORRY!" insisted Oliver Cromwell.

"You don't have to have a row about who's sorry you know." chuckled Nunney Castle, "Just be glad that you're back together." Britannia and Oliver Cromwell smiled to each other because they knew that Nunney Castle was right.

**And that's episode 20 of series 2 done! Hope you enjoyed my parody of TTTE episode **_**'Twin Trouble'**_**. Please review, I request criticism and I apologise if it's a bit short. And on that bombshell, it's time to end, thanks very much for reading, goodnight!**


	21. Tornado lets her Guard Down

_**Tornado and Friends Mainline Adventures**_

**Tonight - a new character enters the station ill, Tornado loses her patience and a game of I spy is played.**

Episode 45: Tornado lets her Guard Down

The Fat Director had finally decided to lift Tornado's demotion. This meant that Tornado could now return to her usual passenger trains while the engine who was doing her usual jobs, Princess Elizabeth, will be given other passenger workings. The Princess didn't mind this though because she was happy that Tornado had at last learnt her lesson. Tornado was delighted that she could now return to hauling big passenger trains instead of the smaller ones she'd recently been doing. The coaches were happy to see Tornado back to. As Tornado would take them backwards and forwards along her timetabled routes. They'd sing songs to each other. When Tornado begins departing from a station she sings:

"Oh come along we're rather late, oh come along we're rather late!"

And the coaches would sing back:

"We're coming along, we're coming along!"

They don't mind what Tornado says to them because they know she's attempting to win back the Fat Directors attention. And they know to that if Tornado's cross, she's not cross with them. One morning at Doncaster station, they had to wait for another passenger train from LMS Black 5 no.45212 **(who we shall name Katara)**. Unfortunately though, Katara was running late and the longer Tornado was kept waiting, the crosser she was getting.

"How can I run this passenger train properly if Katara's always late?!" asked Tornado impatiently, "She doesn't realise that the Fat Director's depending on me!" Tornado blew her whistle angrily. She wanted to carry on her journey but she had to wait for Katara's passengers. Even the coaches were starting to lose their patience. They had an attempt at passing the time by playing a nice little game of I spy with Tornado, however it didn't improve Tornado's mood. Eventually though, Katara arrived and she was looking very sorry for herself.

"Where've you been lazybones?!" asked Tornado.

"Oh dear, I only received my mainline certificate last month and already I'm falling ill. My system's out of order and no one understands my case. You just don't know what I suffer." moaned Katara.

"Well, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce your excuse as…rubbish!" fumed Tornado, "You know what your problem is Katara? You're too fat! What you need's exercise! You'll never be as young and fit as me!" Katara just frowned and sighed miserably. With all the passengers from Katara's train now onboard Tornado's train, the guard blew his whistle. However, because Tornado started so quickly, he ended up being left behind. The guard blew his whistle again and waved his red flag in an attempt to stop Tornado but she was well on her way steaming out of the station. As Tornado chuffed along the line, she'd finally calmed down and was smiling again.

"Come along, come along!" she puffed to the coaches. However, the brake coach didn't want to come along.

"I've lost my nice guard, I've lost my nice guard!" she sobbed. The word crossed from one coach to the next and it finally reached the first coach behind Tornado.

"We haven't a guard, we haven't a guard!" she cried. Tornado was hurrying though so she wasn't listening. All the coaches tried to put on their brakes, but without the guard, they were all unable to.

"Where's our guard, where's our guard?!" they cried. Tornado still didn't stop though until she finally had to come to a stop as she'd arrived at a red signal. Tornado wheeshed to a stop indignantly.

"Bother that signal!" Tornado huffed, "What's the matter?!"

"I really not sure Tornado." replied her driver, "I'm pretty sure the guard will tell us in a minute." Tornado sighed angrily, her patience had already started to drop faster than the career of Justin Bieber. Tornado, her footplate crew and the passengers all waited and waited, however the guard didn't come to tell them what was going on with the red signal.

"PEEP-PEEP-PEEP-PEEP! Where's the guard?!" whistled Tornado impatiently.

"Tornado, we've all been trying to tell you that…WE'VE LEFT HIM BEHIND!" all the coaches screamed as they all began to sob. Tornado groaned loudly and furiously.

"BOTHERATION!" she shouted at the very top of her voice. She then took several deep breaths and calmed down although her wheels were wobbling with anger. All the passengers walked over to the back of the train and looked out into the distance. There was absolutely no sign of the guard. There was nothing to do but wait for him to arrive. They passed the time by having another game of I spy.

"I spy with my little eye, something beginning with, B." said the driver.

"Umm…" went the fireman as he thought. The driver tried to signal towards what he was thinking to give the fireman a helping hand. However, the fireman still didn't know. A watching Tornado had at last had enough.

"BUSH!" she shouted.

"Oh I say, well done Tornado, your turn." smiled the driver.

"I spy with my bored and fed up little eye," began Tornado, "Something beginning with T."

"Breakfast!" answered the fireman.

"What?!" asked Tornado.

"My breakfast always begins with tea." said the fireman, "Then I'll have a little sausage and then I'd finish with a little fried egg."

"Err mate, when Tornado said it begins with T, she was talking about a letter." said the driver.

"Nah it never begins with a letter, the postman doesn't deliver my letters until the late morning." replied the fireman. Tornado sighed heavily.

"I can't go on with this, Mr driver take over." she huffed.

"Ok Tornado." said the driver, "I spy with my little eye, something beginning with R."

"Army!"

"For goodness sake Mr replacement fireman, army starts with an A!" snapped Tornado, "He's looking for something that starts with an R, RRRrrrrr!"

"Motorbike!"

"What?!" asked Tornado.

"A motorbike starts with an RRRRRrrrrrrrrrrm! RRRRRrrrrrrrrrr…"

"Alright, alright, my turn again!" said the driver angrily but calmly, "What begins with 'come here' and end with 'ow'?"

"I don't know." answered the fireman.

"Come here." ordered the driver. The fireman did so and the driver immediately punched him in the face.

"Ow!" cried the fireman as he was hit.

"Well done!" said the driver.

"Thank goodness he's only a replacement driver while my actual driver's currently away recovering from illness." sighed Tornado trying to calm down. Just then, the passengers spotted something in the distance. It was the guard and he was running as fast as he could along the line with his flag in one hand and his whistle in the other. He was very hot and tired so he had a drink. He then told everyone all about what had happened back at Doncaster station. The coaches were cheering with delight, they were so happy that the guard was ok. He then walked in front of Tornado, who was also happy to see that he was ok. Although she was feeling very apologetic over this whole incident.

"I'm very sorry Mr guard." said Tornado sadly.

"Nah it's alright Tornado. You were in a hurry for being late and I can understand that." assured the guard, "But you must remember that patience is a virtue ok?"

"Yes sir." replied Tornado as she managed a small smile. Just then, they heard a clunking sound.

"Look the signal's down and we can go. Everyone back on the train please!" called the guard. All the passengers quickly got back onboard the coaches. "Lets make up for lost time Tornado." smiled the guard. Tornado agreed and this time she waited until the guard was onboard the brake coach. When he was onboard, he blew his whistle. Tornado whistled happily in return and puffed merrily away. The coaches were so pleased to have their guard back, that they sang…

"You can go as fast as you like, as fast as you like!" to Tornado all the way. They reached the end of their journey quicker than ever before.

**And that's episode 21 of series 2 done! Hope you enjoyed my parody of TTTE episode **_**'Thomas and the Guard'**_**. A huge thanks goes to **_**'DJ Scales'**_** for giving me the idea and for coming up with the name Katara. Please review, I request criticism and I apologise of it's a bit short. And on that bombshell, it's time to end, thanks very much for reading, goodnight!**


	22. The Plan of Will

_**Tornado and Friends Mainline Adventures**_

**Tonight - the trucks sing a rude song, three new characters attempt to shut them up and a brake van comes up with a plan.**

Episode 46: The Plan of Will

Ever since her little…misunderstanding…with the trucks, Pocket Rocket had been working passenger trains more often. Pocket Rocket was happy with this, right up to the point where the Fat Director told her to go to the yards and collect some trucks. As Pocket Rocket chuffed slowly along the tracks en route for the yards, she was feeling rather worried.

"I'd rather not use those trucks." she puffed to herself. However, when she arrived at the yards, trucks were scattered everywhere and they were singing songs rude and loud. The lead truck, Vince, led the chorus.

_Pocket Rocket's no use at all,_

_Thinks she's very clever!_

_Says that she can manage us,_

_That's the best joke ever!_

_When she orders us about,_

_With the fuel of a rocket,_

_We just pushed her down the tracks,_

_Pop goes ole Pocket!_

SR S15 no.(30)825 _'Cheltenham'_, LMS 5XP Jubilee no.45690 _'Leander'_ and SR Schools Class no.30926 _'Repton'_, all of which recently returning to traffic on the mainline following overhaul, were all resting in the yard and they were all very shocked at the trucks very rude song.

"Be quiet!" they all ordered. They couldn't be everywhere though and everywhere they weren't the trucks begin singing all over again.

_Pocket Rocket's no use at all,_

_Thinks she's very clever!_

_Says that she can manage us,_

_That's the best joke ever!_

At last, Cheltenham, Leander and Repton gave up.

"We're sorry Pocket Rocket." the girls frowned.

"It's really my fault." Pocket Rocket replied sadly, "I shouldn't have been careless with the trucks in the first place." Will the BR brake van felt sorry for Pocket Rocket to. The next day, he spoke to Solaris about the problem.

"I'm worried Mr Solaris. With all of this disrespect towards engines constantly going on, when's it going to end?" asked Will.

"Who knows." sighed Solaris. Just then, Will's face lit up as he'd come up with an idea.

"I've got a plan Mr Solaris." smiled Will, "May I stay here today and help Miss Pocket Rocket. We were both built by British Railways and we must stand together."

"Of course Will." replied Solaris and he puffed away. That afternoon, Will was explaining his plan to Pocket Rocket and The Green Knight.

"Goodness gracious Will." exclaimed The Green Knight, "I don't think you should suggest such a thing to Pocket Rocket." Pocket Rocket interrupted though.

"No Green Knight, Will's quite correct." she said, "It's really my fault so I must put all of this trouble right."

"I meant no disrespect you understand Pocket Rocket?" asked Will.

"Of course not Will, anyway driver says the same and he has arranged it with the stationmaster." replied Pocket Rocket.

"Very well Pocket Rocket." conceded The Green Knight, "But now if you'll excuse me, I must hurry, my passengers will be wondering where I've got to. Good luck." And with that, he whistled away.

"So long!" smiled Pocket Rocket bravely, although she was feeling dreadfully nervous inside.

Pocket Rocket spent the next few hours collecting the trucks and arranging them into a line alongside a watching Will. She marshalled the worst of the trucks two by two.

"That's the way Miss Pocket Rocket." whispered Will, "And if you leave that Vince 'til last, you'll have him behind you and then you can bump him when he starts his nonsense." Pocket Rocket smiled and got back to work marshalling the trucks. By the time The Green Knight arrived at the nearby station with his passenger train, Pocket Rocket was now coupled up to Vince and was shunting him to her train.

"Hold back, hold back." whispered Vince as he was coupled up to his fellow trucks, "And pass the word to the others." All of the silly trucks behind him began to giggle manically. Pocket Rocket knew exactly what to do though. There was plenty of sand on the rails and her wheels were gripping splendidly. She then caught the trucks off guard as she gave a great heave.

"Ooh!" groaned Vince from under the strain, "I don't like this!"

"Go on!" yelled The Green Knight as he watched on, "Well done girl, well done!"

"Oooooh!" whaled Vince, "Oooooooooooh!" The strain was beginning to get too much for him as Pocket Rocket continued to heave. Vince could suddenly hear the horror sound of wood cracking.

"I'm coming apart!" he screamed. And he did. With one final great heave, there was suddenly a loud CRACK and the coupling between Pocket Rocket and Vince broke as the wood holding Vince together completely broke apart from one another, scattering his load of stones absolutely everywhere. All the watching trucks gasped in horror while Will and The Green Knight were delighted. All that was left of Vince was his face calmly placed among scattered stones and pieces of broken wood. Pocket Rocket breathed a collective sigh of relief, she was tired from all that heaving but she'd done it and she felt very proud. Then there was trouble because the Fat Director had arrived on the scene.

"Well Pocket Rocket, so you don't know your own strength, is that it?" he asked.

"N-no, sir." Pocket Rocket stuttered nervously. The Fat Director then inspected what was left of Vince.

"As I thought." he said, "Rotten wood and rusty frames. Maybe if we put you back together, you'll earn the chance to make yourself useful for once."

Nowadays, Pocket Rocket only takes the trucks if the primary goods engines are busy. But the trucks are always quick to warn each other.

"Take care with Miss Pocket Rocket. If you play tricks on her, you'll never be the same truck again!" A now mended Vince has learned his lesson and he says absolutely nothing at all.

**And that's episode 22 of series 2 done! Hope you enjoyed my parody of TTTE episode **_**'Toad Stands By'**_**. A huge thanks goes to **_**'DJ Scales'**_** for giving me the idea and for coming up with the names Will and Vince. Please review, I request criticism and I apologise of it's a bit short. And on that bombshell, it's time to end, thanks very much for reading, goodnight!**


	23. Tornado, Sovereign and the Coal

_**Tornado and Friends Mainline Adventures**_

**Tonight - Tornado sings a classic song, Olton Hall makes her return and Sovereign bursts through some buffers…twice.**

Episode 47: Tornado, Sovereign and the Coal

It was a beautiful morning in Great Britain. Tornado's blue paint was sparkling in the sunshine as she puffed happily along the mainline with ten coaches rattling merrily behind her. She was feeling very pleased with herself. In fact, she was in such a good mood, she decided to sing a song.

_(Tornado sings TTTE song 'It's Great To Be An Engine', see if you can spot the differences)_

_Oh yes it's great to be an engine and go,_

_Steaming along,_

_Puff, puff, puffing along,_

_Peep, peep, peeping along._

_All the people waving as I speed along,_

_Puff, puff, puffing along all day._

_I'm oh so proud to be a famous engine,_

_And travel through the countryside._

_I'm always brave when there're hills to climb,_

_No mountain is too high._

_Oh yes it's great to be an engine as I'm,_

_Steaming along,_

_Puff, puff, puffing along,_

_Peep, peep, peeping along._

_Fly along the rails as my,_

_Wheels go round,_

_Whiz, whiz, whizzing around all day._

_It doesn't matter come rain or shine,_

_There're always things for me to do._

_And in the cold, cold winter time,_

_I'm ready._

_When you light the fire,_

_And stoke the boiler,_

_And I'll be there for you._

_Oh yes it's great to be an engine as I'm,_

_Steaming along,_

_Puff, puff, puffing along,_

_Peep, peep, peeping along._

_Feel the wind around me as I,_

_Push along,_

_Puff, puff, puffing along all day._

_Oh yes it's great to be an engine I'm,_

_Steaming along,_

_Puff, puff, puffing along,_

_Peep, peep, peeping along._

_Fly along the rails as my,_

_Wheels go round,_

_Whiz, whiz, whizzing around all day._

_Oh yes it's great to be an engine and go,_

_Steaming along,_

_Puff, puff, puffing along,_

_Peep, peep, peeping along._

_All the people waving as I speed along,_

_Puff, puff, puffing along._

_Peep, peep, peeping and,_

_Puff, puff, puffing and,_

_Steam around all day!_

Up ahead, Tornado saw York station. She could see two of her friends already there.

"It's good to see you back from the works Olton Hall. And I'm sorry about sending you there in the first place when my April Fools prank backfired."

"Oh don't worry about it Sovereign, I know it was an accident and that you didn't mean. Besides, I'm just happy to be back." Sovereign and Olton Hall then heard Tornado's whistle as she came into the station.

"Hello Tornado." whistled Sovereign, "My, you do look splendid."

"Yes indeed I do look splendid, like I always do." boasted Tornado, "You know, the two main colours I've worn throughout my mainline career, blue and green, they're the only proper colours for an engine."

"We quite agree!" called two voices belonging to GWR King no.6024 _'King Edward I'_ and his brother no.6023 _'King Edward II'_ as they raced through the station working together on a passenger train. The reason they agree with Tornado's because King Edward I was painted dark green while King Edward II was painted blue. As the brothers raced through the station and out of sight in a cloud of steam, Sovereign and Olton Hall thought over Tornado's statement.

"Blue and green the only proper colours for an engine eh? Oh I don't know about that Tornado. I mean, I like my crimson lake paint." said Olton Hall.

"I've always been black, I wouldn't want to be any other colour either." added Sovereign.

"Well, well anyway err…" huffed Tornado, "Blue and green are the only colours for a, for a really useful engine! Everyone knows that!" And with that, she steamed away. Sovereign said no more, she just grinned at Olton Hall.

Later, Tornado was resting at York sheds coaling plant, please don't ask me why, when Sovereign reversed in. The large hopper Tornado was parked next to was going to load Sovereign's trucks full of coal. As Tornado watched the first truck being filled, she was still being cheeky.

"Careful," she warned as Sovereign reversed the second truck under the hopper, "Watch out with those silly trucks."

"Go on, go on, go on!" muttered the trucks as the second one had just finished being filled.

"And by the way," went on Tornado, "Those buffers behind you don't look very safe to me…" She suddenly saw Sovereign reverse and be pushed by the trucks. Sovereign burst through the buffers behind her. The next load of coal poured down onto the tracks not only alongside Tornado, but it was also getting onto her as well.

"Help, I'm choking!" she cried as the coal continued to pour down, "Get me out!" Sovereign was worried as she watched, but she couldn't help laughing. When the coal finally stopped, Tornado's smart blue paint was covered in coal dust from smoke box to bunker.

"Ahaha!" chuckled Sovereign, "You don't look really useful now Tornado, you look really disgraceful."

"I'm not disgraceful!" choked Tornado, "You did that on purpose! Get me out!" When Tornado was freed from all the coal that afternoon, workmen began the job of cleaning her. However, because it took so long to clean Tornado, she wasn't ready in time for her next train, so Olton Hall had to take her place. Tornado watched as Olton Hall coupled up to the coaches at York station.

"Poor Tornado." the coaches whispered to one another, they were all most upset. They didn't seem to mind Olton Hall though as she was very kind and gentle with them. However, that night, when Tornado had finally finished being cleaned and was on her way home, she came across Sovereign and Olton Hall talking in a siding. Tornado was feeling very grumpy. Olton Hall thought she did a great job with the coaches. But Sovereign was cross with Tornado for thinking she'd made her paint dirty on purpose.

"Fancy a really useful blue engine like Tornado becoming a disgrace to the Fat Directors mainline fleet!" Sovereign fumed. Tornado said nothing and just glared at the LMS Black 5.

Next day, Tornado was feeling more cheerful as she watched Sovereign bring some trucks from the junction. The trucks were heavy and Sovereign was tired.

"Have a drink." said her driver as she reversed the trucks into the station and stopped alongside Tornado, "Then you'll feel better." The water tower though stood at the edge of a nearby siding which had a set of unsafe buffers at the end. Sovereign puffed slowly forwards towards the water tower. Suddenly, Sovereign found that her brakes had failed and she couldn't stop. The unsafe buffers didn't stop her either as they crumbled upon impact.

"Oh!" whaled Sovereign, "Help!" The buffers were broken and Sovereign was wheel-deep in coal. From the station, Tornado had been watching and she couldn't help laughing. Just then, the signal changed to green and it was time for Tornado to leave.

"Now Sovereign has leaned her lesson to." she chuckled to herself as she raced away. Poor Sovereign sighed miserably. She had indeed learnt her lesson. But all she could do now was wait for help.

That night, after Sovereign was rescued, she and Tornado met up in a siding where they made up their quarrel.

"I didn't cause your accident on purpose Tornado." whispered Sovereign, "You do know that, don't you?"

"Of course." replied Tornado, "And I'm sorry I was cheeky. Your black paint looks splendid again to. In future, we'll both be more careful of coal." Sovereign happily agreed.

**And that's episode 23 of series 2 done! Hope you enjoyed my parody of TTTE episode **_**'Thomas, Percy and the Coal'**_**. Please review, I request criticism and I apologise if it's a bit short. And on that bombshell, it's time to end, thanks very much for reading, goodnight!**


	24. Ditches, Mines, Paint Pots and Queens

_**Tornado and Friends Mainline Adventures**_

**In tonight's series finale - an LMS Princess Royal slithers into a dirty ditch, an LNER Peppercorn A1 falls down a mine and a pair of painters drop spillages onto a couple of LMS Jubilees.**

Episode 48: Ditches, Mines, Paint Pots and Queens

It was a lovely summers morning in Great Britain, the sun was shining, the birds were singing and blah blah blah all that usual stuff you find on a lovely morning in the summer. Princess Elizabeth was resting in a siding. The Queens Diamond Jubilee was next week and the Princess was thinking about keeping up appearances **(no not the sitcom!)**.

"Sometimes," she thought, "It's really tiring to be such a large and splendid engine, a princess like me does have to keep up appearances so." Just then, Gauge O Guild came up behind her.

"POOP-POOP-POOP-POOP! Hello fat face!" whistled Gauge O Guild as he puffed hastily away smirking.

"What, cheek…!" spluttered Princess Elizabeth as she watched Gauge O Guild hurry off, "That Gauge O Guild's too big for his wheels, fancy speaking to me like that, ME who has never had an accident!"

"Aren't jammed whistles and burst safety valves accidents Princess?" asked Prairie innocently as she puffed up alongside Princess Elizabeth.

"No indeed little Prairie, high spirits might happen to any engine." answered Princess Elizabeth, "But to come off the rails like Gauge O Guild did, well I ask you, is it right? Is it decent?" Later, it was Gauge O Guild's turn to take one of the days expresses. Princess Elizabeth was watching him getting ready.

"Be careful Gauge O Guild, you're not pulling the flying kipper now. Mind you, keep on the rails today." Gauge O Guild just ignored Princess Elizabeth and waited for the guard to blow his whistle. When he did, Gauge O Guild departed from the station with a huff, while Princess Elizabeth yawned and went to sleep. But not for long because she was soon woken up by two familiar figures.

"Wake up Princess." said her driver, "A special train's coming and we've been chosen to pull it."

"Is it coaches or trucks?" asked Princess Elizabeth.

"Trucks." answered the driver.

"TRUCKS?!" exclaimed Princess Elizabeth, "Huh! I'm a Princess and I don't pull trucks!" The driver just ignored her complaints and hopped into the cab with the fireman. The fireman tried to start up Princess Elizabeth's fire, however it was slow to fire up, so GWR Castle no.7029 _'Clun Castle'_, who recently returned to traffic on the mainline following overhaul, had to push Princess Elizabeth to the nearest turntable in order to get her facing the right way. Clun Castle pushed Princess Elizabeth along the line en route for the nearest turntable.

"I won't go, I won't go!" grumbled Princess Elizabeth as she was pushed along the line, "Please Clun Castle, please don't make me do this!"

"Don't be silly Lizzie, don't be silly!" puffed Clun Castle, "I've had to pull trucks before. I'll admit I don't really like doing such a dirty job but sometimes you have to do things you don't want to do just so you can be really useful and please the Fat Director." Princess Elizabeth didn't reply or even listen to the wise words of Clun Castle. At last though, Clun Castle had managed to push Princess Elizabeth to the nearest turntable. She then puffed away. The movement had shaken the Princesses fire and it was now burning nicely and making steam. Princess Elizabeth was cross and really didn't care about what she did. She waited until the turntable was half way round.

"I'll show them, I'll show them!" she hissed. When the turntable reached the half way point, Princess Elizabeth moved slowly forward in order to jam the table. However, she couldn't stop herself and she then found herself slithering into a ditch.

"Ooh!" she hissed, "Get me out, get me out!" However, she continued to sink into the ditch until she stopped with her wheels completely sunk into the dirty ditchwater. Her driver and fireman walked over to the other end of the ditch to survey what they could see before them.

"Not a hope!" they said angrily , "You're stuck you silly great engine, don't you understand that?!" And they walked away to go and get help. When they found the nearest phone box, they telephoned the Fat Director, who was hard at work in his office when he received the call.

"So Princess Elizabeth didn't want to take the special train and ran into a ditch?…What's that you say? The special's waiting…tell Clun Castle to take it please…And Princess Elizabeth, oh leave her where she is, we haven't got time to bother with her now."

On the other side of the ditch, some little boys were chattering.

"Coo, doesn't she look silly. They'll never get her out." They began to sing.

_Silly old Lizzie fell in a ditch,_

_Fell in a ditch,_

_Fell in a ditch._

_Silly old Lizzie fell in a ditch,_

_All on a Monday morning._

Poor Princess Elizabeth lay in the ditch all day.

"Oh dear," she thought, "I shall never get out." However, that evening the workmen finally arrived with the breakdown cranes. The cranes lifted Princess Elizabeth and the workmen laid down a road of sleepers under her wheels to keep her from the mud. Strong ropes were fastened to her back end and Sherwood Forester, pulling hard, started to bring the Princess to safety. The LMS Black 5 pulled slowly and carefully and soon had the LMS Princess Royal out of the ditch. Princess Elizabeth was then reconnected with her tender and sent home. Late that night, Princess Elizabeth crawled home, a sadder and wiser engine. The aftermath of her dive into the ditch was evident as weeds hung from her front buffers. She also got word from the Fat Director to remain in her shed until she'd learnt her lesson.

After a few days, Princess Elizabeth was finally allowed to return to work. One day, Tornado, Katara and GWR Hall no.4953 _'Pitchford Hall'_, who like Clun Castle recently returned to traffic on the mainline following overhaul, were at the junction. The girls were chatting.

"It's good to see you feeling better again Katara and it's good to see you back on the mainline again Pitchford Hall." said Tornado.

"Thanks Tornado." Katara and Pitchford Hall replied. Just then Princess Elizabeth shuffled in. A strange smell made its way up Tornado's nostrils.

"Phew!" remarked Tornado, "What a funny smell. Can you smell a smell you two?"

"I can't smell a smell Tornado." replied Pitchford Hall.

"Neither can I." added Katara.

"A funny musky sort of smell." said Tornado.

"No one noticed it 'til you did." grunted Princess Elizabeth, "It must be yours." Memories and images of her falling into that dirty ditch the other day were still fresh in her mind. Tornado was enjoying teasing her about it.

"Katara, Pitchford Hall, do you know what I think that funny smell is?" asked Tornado.

"What is it Tornado?" asked Katara and Pitchford Hall together.

"It's ditchwater!" answered Tornado. Katara and Pitchford Hall laughed loudly. Before Princess Elizabeth could answer, Tornado puffed away. Her coaches could hardly believe their ears, even though they don't have any ears.

"She's dreadfully rude, I feel quite ashamed, I feel quite ashamed, she's dreadfully rude!" And to Tornado they said "You mustn't be rude, you make us ashamed!" But Tornado didn't have the slightest care in the world as she continued on her journey with a big smile. That afternoon, Tornado puffed into the final station of her journey.

"That was funny, that was funny." she chuckled. She felt very pleased with herself. The coaches meanwhile were deeply shocked because they had great respect for Princess Elizabeth the LMS Princess Royal. Tornado was uncoupled from the coaches, but before she could puff away, the Fat Director walked up to her.

"Tornado, I need you to go and fetch some trucks from the mine." boomed the Fat Director.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Tornado, "But sir, why me?! What about Korra, Claire or Tennille?! Swindon, Pannier or Hawksworth?!"

"They've got other jobs to do and there're no other engines available, so get to it!" answered the Fat Director angrily. Tornado wheeshed steam furiously and set off for the mine. Long ago, miners digging for led had made tunnels under the ground. Their roofs were strong enough to hold up trucks, but not the weight of engines. A large notice board warns the engines not to enter the area:

'_Danger, engines must not pass this board!'_

When Tornado arrived at the mine, she noticed the board.

"Silly old board." she thought. She'd often try to pass boards like this but it always got her nowhere because her driver would always prevent her. Today though, she had made a plan. Her fireman went to turn the points. When he did this, Tornado's face lit up.

"Now for my plan!" she thought excitedly. Bumping the trucks fiercely, she jerked her driver off the footplate and followed the trucks into the siding.

"Come back!" yelled her driver. Tornado couldn't come back though and she continued chuffing forward. Suddenly, the ground underneath Tornado gave way to her weight and she soon found herself teetering into a chasm.

"Fire and smoke!" cried Tornado, "I've sunk!" And she was. "Oh dear," she sighed, "I've been a silly engine." Just then, a shadow emerged on her sides and she looked back upon hearing footsteps behind her.

"And a very naughty one to, I saw you." said the Fat Director. Tornado was very sorry as tears began to emerge and slowly fall from her eyes.

"Please get me out, I won't be naughty again." she pleaded.

"I'm not sure. I mean we can't lift you out with a crane because the ground's not firm enough. Hmm, let me see…" The Fat Director thought, "I wonder if Princess Elizabeth can pull you out."

"Yes sir." said Tornado sadly, but she was feeling uneasy about this decision because she didn't really want to meet Princess Elizabeth at this present moment. Meanwhile Princess Elizabeth was talking to another engine who recently returned to traffic following overhaul, LMS Royal Scot no.46100 _'Royal Scot'_.

"I sincerely hope that ditchwater smell has gone from you Princess." said Royal Scot in disgust, "Otherwise I'd have to have my younger brother and personal guard Scots Guardsman protect me from that dreadful stink."

"Don't worry Royal Scot," assured Princess Elizabeth, "I had a wash down earlier today so the smell's gone now." Royal Scot breathed a collective sigh of relief.

"Oh thank goodness for that." he smiled. Just then, a workmen walked up to them with urgent news.

"Princess Elizabeth, you're to go and get a winch with strong cables. You're needed to help pull Tornado out of a mine." he said.

"Tornado, down a mine is she? Hahaha!" laughed Princess Elizabeth as she puffed away to fetch the winch, "What a joke!" When she got the winch fitted onto her front, she raced away to the rescue. Back at the mine, tears were still flowing down Tornado's face as she continued to cry quietly. Just then, she heard a familiar sounding booming low-toned whistle.

"POOP-POOP, young Tornado!" called Princess Elizabeth as she puffed up behind Tornado, "We'll have you out in a couple of puffs!" Tornado said nothing, she just looked down in shame and carried on sobbing silently over the situation. Princess Elizabeth's driver started up the winch which brought the strong cables over to the workmen who then attached the end to Tornado's rear coupling. With everything in place and everyone standing back, Princess Elizabeth took the strain. The Fat Director then called out…

"Are you ready? Heave!" Princess Elizabeth heaved and heaved. Getting Tornado out of the chasm proved to be a lot harder than they all thought. Princess Elizabeth continued to heave though with her wheels spinning. Eventually though, Tornado was pulled free from the chasm. Tornado had finally stopped crying and was smiling happily.

"Oh thank you Lizzie." she said, "And I'm sorry I was cheeky."

"That's quite alright Tornado, you've made me laugh." replied Princess Elizabeth as the workmen released the strong cables from Tornado's rear coupling and took off the winch, "I'm in disgrace."

"So am I." said Tornado.

"Why so you are Tornado." smiled Princess Elizabeth, "Shall we form an alliance? You help me and I'll help you."

"Right you are." agreed Tornado.

"Good, that's settled." grumbled Princess Elizabeth as she coupled up to Tornado. And buffer to buffer, the allies puffed home.

As Princess Elizabeth pushed Tornado along the tracks, the sun was beginning to set behind the clouds. The two engines were remembering their past…misadventures as it were, with Princess Elizabeth first slithering into that dirty ditch and then Tornado falling into that mine.

"Remember Tornado," called Princess Elizabeth grandly, "United we stand, together we fall. You help me and I'll help you."

"I'll remember." replied Tornado, "Although I do hope that the Fat Director will forgive us soon." Suddenly, they noticed something. As the two engines whistled upon arrival at the National Railway Museum, not only did they come across some of their friends resting there, but wherever they looked, they also saw paint pots and painters painting the museum.

"Cinders and ashes!" said Tornado, "What's happening?"

"Shh!" whispered Mayflower, "The Fat Director's going to tell us now." And she was right because there was the Fat Director walking up to them.

"Ladies, gentlemen and engines," he began, "I'm honoured to inform you that today's the Queens Diamond Jubilee and that her majesty herself is planning to spend it by touring the country by rail and she'll be needing an engine to haul her for her tour." Tornado spun her eyes excitedly, "Now then, you painters get on with the decorations, I'm off to tell the other engines." And with that, the Fat Director walked away. All the engines resting at the National Railway Museum were wondering who'll be pulling the royal train.

"I'm too old fashioned to pull important trains." said Duchess of Sutherland sadly.

"I'm in disgrace." sighed Princess Elizabeth gloomily.

"He'll choose me of course." boasted SR LN no.(30)850 _'Lord Nelson'_.

"You?!" snorted Galatea, "You, Lord Nelson, are too unreliable!" Lord Nelson snorted at Galatea's harsh words towards him, "He'll ask both me and my sister Leander here to pull the train and we'll have new coats of paint, won't we Leander?"

"Indeed we will Galatea." agreed Leander, "Besides, this' the Queens Diamond Jubilee and we are LMS Jubilee engines so it should be fitting that we should be chosen to haul the royal train together."

Then, the next day, it had unfortunately started to rain. Galatea and Leander were resting at York station, the place where her majesty were scheduled to make the final stop of her rail tour. The two Jubilee sisters drivers and firemen used tarpaulin to cover up there respective engines cabs in order for them to keep dry. The rain wasn't stopping the painters though because two of them were giving the station a thorough work over with a new coat of paint from the top of a couple of ladders right above the two Jubilee sisters. Then there was trouble. Smoke from Galatea and Leander flew high into the air. The painters couldn't see and suddenly they both felt their ladders losing balance, teetering backwards and they found themselves falling towards the engines. They and the paint pots fell all over Galatea and Leander. The white paint from the pots splattered all over the Jubilee sisters boilers and the ladders crashed and smashed against the ground. The girls looked up and gasped in horror. The painters fortunately landed on the engines tarpaulin so they weren't hurt, they were cross however.

"Well, you two certainly aren't a pretty picture." sneered one to which the other angrily agreed. Galatea and Leander both felt insulted by this but, unfortunately for them, there was nothing they could do about it. Once the Fat Director heard about this little dilemma, he arrived on the scene as soon as he possibly could. He surveyed the mess on the Jubilee sisters.

"Galatea and Leander, you both look like a nice pair of cakes. Those messes on your boilers certainly won't do for the royal train, so therefore, I've got no choice but to make other arrangements." Galatea and Leander were distraught as they watched the Fat Director walk away from them. He had considered having both of them pull her majesties rail tour together. But now they weren't going to because of this little accident. They simply couldn't believe it. Meanwhile, the Fat Director was walking back towards his car. However, before he could get in it, he heard a couple of whistles. It was Tornado and Princess Elizabeth and the two engines hurried over to him.

"Please sir…" they started.

"One at a time." replied the Fat Director, "Yes Lizzie?"

"May Tornado start pulling passenger trains again?" asked Princess Elizabeth. The Fat Director went into deep thought.

"Mmm…" he mulled, "I think that you're both very sorry and that you both deserve a treat. I've decided that Duchess of Sutherland will go in front in order to clear the line. Tornado, you'll help the tank engines and diesels look after the coaches. Now I know you don't like shunting but believe me when I say that you'll be working the hardest of the lot. And as for you Princess Elizabeth, well, I've decided that you can pull the royal train." Both Tornado and Princess Elizabeth sounded the whistles delightfully.

The next day came, or should that be, the great day came. It was the Queens Diamond Jubilee day and thankfully the weather was lovely and sunny with not a cloud in sight. All the engines, including Galatea and Leander after their little accident the previous day, were working hard bringing people to and from the city. Tornado meanwhile was helping the tank engines and diesels organise the coaches in the yard, and though it was true that she didn't like shunting, the Fat Director was right, she was indeed the most hard working engine of the lot as she was taking coaches to and fro at a fast pace, so she wasn't really minding the fact that it was still shunting. Engines were all over the place, entering and departing from York station. Eventually, that late afternoon, with the sun still shining brightly, all the passengers were dropped off and everything was in place, including all the engines and they all gathered round the station eagerly awaiting the arrival of her majesty. Soon, on the stroke of 4:30pm, Duchess of Sutherland steamed in.

"PEEP, the Queen's here!" she whistled. The signal ahead changed to green and then Princess Elizabeth whistled as she approached the station, everyone knew that sound. The Queen's train glided smoothly into the station. Princess Elizabeth looked spotless as her polished buffers, her brass and her new crimson lake coat of paint shone and sparkled brightly against the sunshine. She gently brought the train to a stop in the station. A red carpet rolled out along the platform for her majesty as she got off the train. The Fat Director took off his top hat in respect and stood to attention.

"Welcome ma'am." he greeted. The Queen thanked him for a splendid run, told him about her tour, keeping it short and sweet while she was at it, and then asked to see all the engines.

"PEEP-PEEP!" whistled The Great Marquess and Lord of the Isles loudly.

"Shh!" hissed Union of South Africa and Bittern. However, the LNER K1 and K4 engines didn't seem to care about the two LNER A4 engines trying to silence them.

"Three cheers for the Queen, PEEP-PEEP!" whistled all the engines which included Union of South Africa and Bittern. Eventually though, it was time for the Queen to leave and return home to Buckingham Palace. Before she went though, she spoke specially to Tornado for helping to organise the coaches. Then she spoke to Duchess of Sutherland for doing a great job leading the train from the front. And finally, Queen Elizabeth II spoke proudly to Princess Elizabeth for giving her a splendid and smooth ride. With that sorted, the Queen went back onboard the royal train and Princess Elizabeth, with a loud and proud whistle, departed from York station and took her majesty home to Buckingham Palace. As the other engines watched, none of them ever felt prouder. In fact, no engines ever felt prouder than those currently working on the Fat Directors Great British mainline.

**And that's episode 24 and the final episode of series 2 done! Hope you enjoyed my parodies of TTTE episodes **_**'Off the Rails'**_**, **_**'Down the Mine'**_** and **_**'Paint Pots and Queens'**_**. Please review and I request criticism. And on that bombshell, it's time to end, thanks very much for reading, goodnight!**

**p.s. this may well be the very last episode of Tornado and Friends Mainline Adventures due to lack of interest.**


End file.
